A Moment Like This
by T87
Summary: Au. Most of Santana's friends are starting to settle down (marrying or having kids) and sometimes she feels misplaced. She haven't future plans about nothing, but then she realizes that she wants to adopt a kid.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**A Moment Like This**

**Chapter 1:**

What the hell I am doing with my life! I was known like Santana Lopez the hot mess or Santana Lopez the HBIC. Why am I at home in a Friday night? Well, at friends' house, with the little kid they adopted (one year ago); seriously, something is wrong with me.

Technically, I wasn't babysitting him, but Kurt and Blaine had forgotten the drinks and dessert and went to the grocery store. Lately, I was feeling a bit strange, I don't know how to explain, maybe is the fact that the most of my friends are starting to settle down. When a woman with near thir.., (a woman never reveals her age, like never); sometimes I feel a little lonely and for me that is hard to admit, but then I find one night stands (women or men, a hot body is a hot body) and forget the whole thing.

Not that I'm worried but the longest relationship that I have been part it was a couple years ago and lasted around two years and half (less or more). It ended because we were at different points in our lives. She wanted something more serious, like commitment and being married in some point at the future and I don't. I told her the truth, at the beginning she was a little upset probably because I was brutally honest (sometimes I can't help the inner bitch in me, even in a delicate situation). But she knew me well and knows it was for the better.

"Ready? SpongeBob Square Pants, SpongeBob Square Pants, SpongeBob Square Paaantssss" My thoughts were interrupted by SpongeBob song; I almost forgot that a kid is in the living room with me. Lucas looks at me with wicked grin.

- Lucas if you want my attention just say my name, because I think the neighbors don't like very much this little obsession of yours, putting the full volume when I'm around.

His grin got even bigger is so charming. Lucas reminds me of "The Little Prince" by Antonie de Saint Exupéry, I bet he'll break a few hearts when gets older and aunt Santana would give the best advices (Kurt and Blaine are such a hopeless romantics, I'm sure that their techniques to flirt were staring at each other with puppies eyes).

- When will they get home?

- I guess soon because it's been a while since they left, but you know, Blaine drives like an old woman with damn cataracts - shit I can't curse in front of the kid. I promised to the newbies parents – I mean, they will come home soon.

I decide go to the kitchen to grab some food because I'm really hungry. I want some breadsticks but I can't find them, why Kurt has to arrange the things in the kitchen by their French name? It's something that I won't understand ever. My phone rings suddenly.

- Hey Kurt, I hope you don't call to tell me that Blaine is in jail because he was skipping the speed limit.

- So funny Santana. No, call to tell you that we are stuck in traffic; Rachel called us before to pick her up because she finished with her audition.

- Mike and Tina haven't arrived either.

- They called Blaine, Zoey has a little bit of fever and they won't come.

- So, when do you arrive?

- 10 minutes.

- Ok, Lucas and I will be waiting.

- Please Santana don't traumatize our kid.

- Who is the funny guy, now?

- See you.

- Adiós.

Rachel, Tina and Mike are friends of mine too; the six of us went to McKinley high school in Lima (also known as loserland). I was the head cheerleader, Mike a football player while Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Blaine were part of the underdogs. But I joined the glee club (because even trying to deny it so hard, I loved to sing) and then I met them, but we couldn't be friends until senior year.

Long story short: Back at that time I was a bitch (worst than now). At the end, I chose the right ones to be my friends. Rachel was that kind of annoying girl and I remember how our friendship began like it was yesterday. After doing a duet in glee club, she reached me in the hallway.

- _Santana, you know we blew it, right? We wasted three years going at each other's throats. When we could have been singing together, killing it in Glee Club._

- _We hated each other. - I had to admit- Actually, I hated you. Sorry. Yes, our duet in Glee was a whole truckload of awesome. And who cares that it took three years? _

- _Look you went out of your way to make my life a living hell for three years, but at the end of the day, I know that you respect my talent and my ambition._

- _I like it when you sing, and hey, you're the only other person at this school besides me who's willing to kill their best friend to get to the top._

While still looking for the breadsticks, I receive a message from Puck: "change of plans, tomorrow morning we will be working. We have to deal with some our distributors". Happy me, at least I won't going to work with hangover.

I heard the house phone rings and I come back to the living room. Lucas was answering.

- No, daddy and papa went to the store. Yes, someone is with me.

I took the phone from Lucas; it was Kurt's assistant (Jacob? Jason? Whatever), he's calling because one reunion was rescheduled.

- Ok, don't worry I'll tell when he come back.

Then I realized something; since they adopted Lucas, him always call Blaine and Kurt by their first name.

- Wait, which one is papa and who is daddy? – So many jokes, so little time – One moment, since when you call Kurt and Blaine daddy and papa? – I was a little surprised because they didn't say anything about it. I mean, they share with me all kind of details about illnesses, pee and poo; but no, the happy things I have to hear it by accident.

- I do...do... I don't call th...them li…like that – he was stuttering.

- I heard it when you answered the phone – his face changes abruptly and it's about to cry – What!? Why are you upset? What happens? - Lucas suddenly grabs my leg as if his life depends on it.

- Please don't tell them – he is crying.

- What?! Why!? – I don't understand anything.

- They will send me back if they find out.

- What?! Why!? – I still don't understand anything.

- The other family, they sent me back when I began call them that.

I can't believe it, who's so fucking retarded on this planet to "give back" a child. If I knew them I will go all Lima Heights on their asses. I took him by the chin.

- Look at me Principito; they never, ever, ever, would that to you.

- B…Bu...But.

- Kurt and Blaine love you so so much – he's stops crying, but still has an insecure expression – Besides, you know I never lie.

- I think you lied that time you lost the bet against papa – his charming smile is back in the game, and then we hug each other. I'm too happy to help Lucas, I like the feeling.

- So papa is…. – suddenly I was cut off by a noise from someone who drooped their bags.

- Buddy! Of course we love you! – Blaine says.

In the other side of living room are Kurt, Blaine and Rachel, the three with watery eyes. Kurt and Blaine start running towards Lucas to hug him.

- Lucas… I hope I'm daddy because Papa sounds too old for a good looking young man like me – Kurt says as looking at him with a funny face.

Rachel slowly made her way near to me; she's about crying too, always the drama queen. I know her so well and before she talks.

- Don't Rachel; isn't the right moment to sing.

- But it's a happy time – she says while approaches me.

- Don't do it and don't you dare to hug me!

- But I saw you hugging Lucas! Although you try to deny it, you have heart like the rest of us.

- I said no.

- If I warn you before hugging you.

- Fiii…. - I was cut off again.

- I'm gonna hug you – and hugs me like she was a freaking bear.

The whole situation put a big grin on my face, despite that Rachel starts to hum. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I don't always be alone, there is still hope. And then it hit me, I want a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It's been almost a week since the dinner at Kurt and Blaine's house I still thinking about adopting a kid. I told Rachel (she was a little shocked), even she can be a little self-centered is a good friend and knows how to listen. I was in my bedroom trying to compose something but today I have the head in the clouds and nothing is working. My phone starts to ring, is Tina. She's mad at me (I can't remember the last time she was upset). She yells at me (a lot) and only can understand single words like child, responsibility and life; before I can even react she hangs up.

- Freaking Beeerryyyy! Where are you? – I was screaming while going to the kitchen- I told you that you couldn't say anything about that I'm thinking about to adopt a child.

- I didn't say anything – she was in the kitchen making a chocolate.

- And why Tina just yelled at me by the phone saying her two cent about instead!

- I'm positive that I didn't say anything to Tina.

- Did you tell Kurt, didn't you? Damn it Rachel!

- No! – Rachel says out loud.

- Yes! – Kurt said while came out of nowhere and went to living room with Lucas in his arms.

- Kuurt, holy crap! You scared the shit out of me – now I remember that Kurt had to come home and drop Lucas.

- Santana is cursing again, yeyyy – Lucas said giggling.

- Girls I'd like to stay but I have to work. Little fellow I love you. Papa will pick you up later, give me a hug. Bye.

- Kurt, wait! Could you give me a lift to the pub?

- Yes, but we have to go now.

- Perfect, let me grab my things. Berry you have saved by the bell, but later we will talk.

Kurt's car is parked in front of my place and 15 minutes later we arrive to the pub.

- Next time you show up at the pub a couple of drinks are on the house.

- Thanks. And by the way don't give a Rachel a hard time, in her defense she only speaks to me because was in shock. She wasn't expected that at all, well neither I do.

- And why did you tell Tina?

- I like gossips as if were brand new information to you.

- Nothing else to say?

- Like what?

- What do you think?!

- You always do what you want, despite of everyone think about it.

- Yes, I'm always the HBIC.

- And you are great with Lucas – Kurt opens his wallet and gives me a card – This is the number from the socials workers who helps us with Lucas, you could make an appointment if you are really interested. You could find out about the adoption process and wouldn't do any harm. Now get out of my car I don't want to be late at work, neither do you.

- I'm the boss I could do it if I want.

- Well I'm not, now get out.

When I came in the pub there are a few people in the tables. I greet Rory and Harmony and made my way to the office that I shared with Puck in the second floor.

Puck and I met in college; we had some common interests like partying whenever we could. I remember that once he asked me "Are you a weekend warrior?" What a fool! He always wanted open a pub because in his own words "I know how to have fun and people know that". Puck told me that if I was interested in be his business partner and I agreed. I mean, Puck may not know anything about physics but he has great socials skills and knows how to throw a party.

At the end of the college each one had some savings, found the perfect place and we went for it. We had different events to get people's attention: pool, foosball or dance tournaments, costume parties (once or twice in a month) and of course happy hours several times in the week. We've walking such rough path; in the beginning Puck and I worked so hard (we couldn't afford to hire a lot of people because the benefits weren't that big).

A few years later we weren't doing it that bad and then we had stroke of luck, well Puck had it. That moron won the lottery! It wasn't the first prize but still. Then he decided then invested more in the bar, but I couldn't do the same. In that moment, I thought that our friendship could suffer because Puck was becoming in a kind of boss to me and I didn't like follow orders (from Puck or from nobody). Finally made a new deal, we still equal partners for everything related to the pub as had been until now but Puck had more gains because puts more money. And right now we could complain everything really is coming up roses!

- Santana you arrived early! – Puck is looking at some documents while he sits in the desk chair.

- Kurt drove me. What are you doing? – I sit on the couch.

- The warehouse next to the pub is on sale, what do you think about to extent the pub? I've been doing numbers.

- I think you shouldn't bite off more than you can chew.

When you are doing numbers sometimes the time flies and we ended a little later than expected. We left the office and went down stairs to check that everything is okay before leaving.

- I would drive you home, but I have to pick Ashley and I'm running late.

- Familiarity breeds contempt.

- Or...Just could get a lift from that guy over there, he doesn't stop looking at you.

- Ahgg, no! He's so under my standards also I'm not in the mood.

- Damn, Ashley is calling me I've gotta go.

I'm going for a walk, after a whole afternoon sitting in a chair doing numbers I need some air fresh. When I check the phone I had two messages (two pictures).

First is from Mike's number in which you can see the whole Chang Family, Tina and Mike were grinning like fools and Zoey (between them) is disguised as Luigi with a tinny moustache and a green beret. The second is from Tina's and this time in the picture only is Zoey (still disguised) with a sign which you could read: "Santana please stop cursing in front of me and Lucas" and "Rachel stop singing to me all the time, you could just talk". I suppose that Tina it's not angry with me anymore.

- Berry, I'm home!

- You have supper in the fridge. I'm going to start my night routine. Good night – she says quickly and I heard the door of her room close.

- If you try to buy my forgiveness at least you could do one of my favorite plates! – I shout.

Before going to bed I look the card that Kurt gave me earlier. I will set an appointment he's right; testing the waters it would be just fine.

Three weeks later and today is the day.

- Good morning, I have an appointment with Sam Evans.

- Yes, turn to the right and the second door.

I knocked on the door and I thought hearing a female voice telling I could pass. Effectively, when I walked in to the little office I see a blonde woman checking something in the computer. Even Sam could be Samantha; I'm sure that Blaine told me that Sam is a nice guy.

- I think there is a mistake, my appointment is with Sam Evans - I said politely.

- Sam had a sudden trouble and it's gone for the rest of the day – she said nonchalantly, still looking at computer - please have a seat.

- I'm Santana Lopez.

- Quinn Fabray.

- Well Ms Lopez, what brings you here?

- Santana

- Excuse me?

- Call me Santana I'm not that old – I'm a little nervous, the next time I speak I try not look like a fool.

- You can call me Quinn, then. Well, what brings you here?

- I would like to know how works the adoption process, I know a little because a friends of mine adopted a kid last year.

- Oh wait! You are friend of Kurt and Blaine; Sam told me that you were coming. We helped them with Lucas. Sam and I will meet with them next week – I was confused why they need reunite with Blaine and Kurt again - Oh, don't worry! Is nothing official, the process was long and all of us became friends and time to time we go for a drink. They are so nice and Lucas is too cute.

- Yes, he's nice kid.

- Back in track, do you have any specific questions o I should start at the beginning?

- From the beginning if you don't mind.

- Okay, let's – she was interrupted by the phone ringing - Do you mind if I answered?

- Not at all.

Luckily today I have no rush because this seems to go for long; the office is decorated in a simple but tasteful way. While I was looking around me I hear Quinn saying "I know is your free day but if you say you could cover Sam don't be late!", someone is getting a warning. The conversation is still going on "What! How are you stuck in traffic? You ride a bike! Do you make me a favor?" she seems to wait for the other person stop talking, "Use the sidewalk!" Quinn rolls her eyes, "Okay, 10 minutes. Bye". She hangs up and turns around to look at me again, I try to pretend that I wasn't listening but I failed so miserably.

- Well, where were we?


	3. Chapter 3

"I want you to want me" Cheap Trick.

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I'm still in the office and Quinn is explaining all the kind of things of adoption progress. Someone knocks on the door.

- Come in – Quinn says.

And then another blonde, very pretty (truth be told) with a big blue eyes came in the office. Quinn began gathering her things quickly.

- Santana I have to go, but I leave you in good hands, she's Brittany Pierce – she points in the direction of the other blonde – it was she who had to cover Sam's appointments, but she had a little trouble getting here. Well, I supposed that you have guessed that – My face is turning a bit red.

- I'm sorry Quinn; it wasn't on purpose – Brittany interjects.

- I have an important reunion with our boss and I can't delay it any more, I'm pretty sure she's going to kill me. Nice to meet you Santana, I hope see you around.

- You too and good luck – She smiles at me and leaves.

- Hi, I'm Brittany.

- Santana.

Brittany continues explain the things that Quinn couldn't finish. The reunion was going well, she's nice and explains every detail and that shows that she loves her work, just like Quinn or even more. She mentioned that she makes a team with Artie.

- We will help you through the process because Sam and Quinn are overwhelmed. The process could be long and I hope you have lots of patience – patience is the last of my qualities (if someone asks Berry about it) – In two weeks we intervened in your home to see your place and you can explain everything about your life.

- Perfect.

- See you then. Nice to meet you.

- You too – we shake our hands and made my way to exit. She was very kind.

Tonight at the bar we have Karaoke's night, the latest addition in the pub's events, just say that Rachel was thrilled with the idea, but today she couldn't come because she has a called back for a principal role in a Broadway show and has rest her voice. This evening a Puck's high school friend is coming with their co-workers. I'm still in the office checking the orders but I have to go down because the pub begins to fill up.

I was crouched behind the counter filling the fridge with more beer, "Remember that the song list it's going to closed in hour: choose your song, challenge your friends or even more funny sign up your friends in the list without their knowledge!" Harmony says from the scenario.

- Santana, Puck says if you could go and meet his friend – Rory told me from above the counter.

When I made my way toward Puck I saw him talking in a table full of people. I stopped abruptly because I think I saw Quinn, yes it's Quinn and sitting beside her is Brittany. Now, the whole group laughs as they look at me.

- I think that you already know some people from the table – he's smirking – anyways I introduce you the rest. This is my friend Finn Hudson and some of his co-workers Sam, Mercedes and Artie.

- What a small world! – Quinn says – Brittany was right when she said that she saw you behind the counter – I look to Brittany she quickly looks away with little blush in her cheeks – Please have a seat with us.

- I'm glad you survive the meetiing with your boss – I sit between Mercedes and Artie.

- Me too, I survived a battle but the war isn't over.

- Matt beer for everybody in the table – Puck shouts – You will need a drink to hear the connection.

- I guess that Finn is a social worker too.

- You take away all the fun.

- I'm going to tell this to Blaine – Sam interjects.

We are having fun, talking a bit of everything and Finn told me stories about Puck in high school, the best story it's about Puck's mohawk and how in the end looks like a dead squirrel in his head. During conversation I stole a few glances from Brittany. She doesn't talk much to me, maybe she doesn't like work mixed up with friends unlike Quinn and Sam. It's a little awkward after how nice she was with me in the office.

Harmony from the other side to the pub began to make signs because the karaoke is going to start in a couple of minutes and she needs to someone replace her behind the counter.

- I had so much fun but someone has to run business to not end up in bankruptcy and you can't trust Puck – Everybody laughs.

- Santana it was nice meet you – Mercedes says.

- That's because you don't know her!

- Oh how nice Puck! – I said ironically.

I was in the counter, serving some shots when I hear "Well, the next song hasn't any names" I still serving beers and then I realized that the first notes of "I want you to want me" are sounding. I looked to where Puck was (still with Finn) and he's staring at me too, in a matter of seconds we start running towards stage.

- I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm beggin' you to beg me – I start singing and dancing with Puck – I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me.

- I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt, I'll get home early from work if you say that you love – Puck continues – Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying; oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying.

- Feeling all alone with a friend you know you feel like dying; oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying – It's my turn again, we switched ours sides on stage.

- I want you to want me, I need you to need me – He points with his finger in Ashley's direction (I believe she's just came in to the pub) and smiles – I'd love you to love me, I'm beggin' you to beg me.

- I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt, I'll get home early from work if you say that you love– We switched places again – Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying; oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying.

- Feeling all alone with a friend you know you feel like dying; oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying. Heeeeyyyy – He starts to play an imaginary guitar.

- Feeling all alone with a friend you know you feel like dying; oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying – I sang and Puck still playing his imaginary guitar - I want you to want me.

- I need you to need me - He sounds really good.

- I'd love you to love me.

- I'm beggin' you to beg me. Everyone clapping! – Puck says while he starts clap too.

- I want you to want me, I want you to want me – We sing together – I want you to want me, I want you to want meeeeeeeeeeee.

This entertainment started in college is a kind of tradition for both. Puck and I found out that girls have a thing for singers and we have good voices (clearly, I have a great voice Puck is like a backup singer; despite he says the opposite thing). After an intense searching we decided that "I want you to want me" was the perfect song because is funny and sweet. I'm not proud of this little trick, but back in time we used it and sometimes worked it. A couple years ago, we made the deal to sing it every time the song was playing for old good times, if one of us didn't have to invite the other to a fancy dinner.

The whole pub is clapping even someone is whistling. Puck and I start laughing and clapping as well, while we get back our breath. I'm grinning like a fool and accidentally finished looking towards where social workers are. I smiled and winked at Brittany, damn! I couldn't help it, It was the technique I used years ago to get the chick; I wasn't thinking just happened (old habits die hard) and after that locked eyes for one second.

I got off the stage quickly and made my way to the storage and closed the door behind me. Perhaps she didn't notice, but is really hard to think that since we locked eyes. One moment, why I'm freaking out it's only a smile, well, a little wink that probably she doesn't saw. I don't even understand why I made this a big deal. Suddenly I heard a noise of cans falling onto the floor.

- Who's in there? – No one answers – Perhaps the flying cans want to talk before I call the cops – From the darkness emerged a young man who ran to the door.

- Good night, Santana – Sebastian says.

- Sebastian! You are making out with your fling during your shift, again! Do you think I paid you for making out? You want to be a hooker or something!

- It was a break from all the working – He's smirks – The pub is not so crowded.

- It's a karaoke night; of course the bar is crowded. Grab your things.

- But my turn isn't over!

- Have I been too subtle? You are fired!

- What! You do this because I'm gay, don't you? – The only plausible explanation for that statement is that when he was little someone hits him in the head several times.

- I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.

- You will be hearing from me; my dad is sort of what you'd call a state's attorney.

- Don't make me kick you out.

- That's probably not the best idea unless you want to join your relatives in prison.

- Get the fuck out.

I poured myself a beer I deserved it. Rory made his way towards me and told me that he saw Sebastian walking away. The guy is very happy because Smythe had been fired "Even tonight I have to work twice" he said. I answered "If you don't stop talking to me, consider yourself fired too". He leaves me alone super fast. I know that was evil but I'm tired and his Irish accent give me headache. Soon it will be time to close the bar and Puck came back to the counter.

- I'm too tired and these heels are killing me, I think I will sleep in office tonight – We called office but is like a tiny apartment with a bed and a little bathroom. Sometimes we finished so tired our shifts that it was easier to sleep here that go home.

- As you want – Puck said nonchalantly – Should I remember you the rules?

- No.

- Just in case, Lopez. Nobody can sleep there, no exceptions.

- Need a ride? – Melissa appeared from nowhere smirking.

- Maybe…..Could you give me a lift? – I leaned against the counter super slowly.

- I have my car keys right here – she said.

- But I need a little time because I have to close the bar, could you wait for me? – I say while lightly touched her arm. I can be so charming when I want to be.

- I will wait as long as you wish – she's getting me the eye.

The situation is getting interesting, Puck was moving away slyly. I going to look her straight in the eyes to "seal the deal" but while I was raising my head I finished looking towards social workers (again) and saw Brittany looking straight to me, damn! She looked away quickly. I can't let saw me like this; getting a fling. I mean, in the end she will help to me adopt the kid I have to behave in front of her.

- Damn, I can't – I said in whisper, still looking towards the socials workers.

- What? Is that blonde girl your ex or something? I saw her looking at here.

- No, no, no! She's the social worker that will be helping me to adopt a kid – I just didn't say that out loud.

- Santana I have to go.

- No, wait, isn't what you think, maybe it is – Well done! Burying myself in a deep hole – but I could explain.

- Santana, I like our booty call system: no strings attached, no problems only funny business. Since you said the word "kid" you lost all the charm. Bye. – She disappeared in a matter of seconds.

- No freaking way! Why I did this to myself!

- You are such a loser! You just wasted a night of funny business, if you know what I mean – and arched his eyebrows.

- ¡Si, sé a qué te refieres! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo lo malo se pega! La estupidez es contagiosa.

- Don't go all Spanish on me- Puck was laughing out loud - Look at you, losing "your touch".

* * *

¡Si, sé a qué te refieres!= Yes, I know what you mean

¡Maldita sea!= Damn it!

¡Todo lo malo se pega! = It is an expression to say bad habits are contagious

La estupidez es contagiosa = Stupidity is Contagious


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

- Santana what are you doing here? I thought you were in the pub – she was sitting on the sofa.

- I switched my turn with Puck he had to go somewhere, I don't remember the details – I have to talk with Rachel about a sensitive issue (her divorce, more specifically) I'll go straight to the point – Kurt told me that you received divorce papers – I sat in the sofa too.

Rachel was the first of all of us to get married with Jesse, her college boyfriend. They were blessed with such dramatics personalities (sarcasm) and were super talented, Broadway was waiting for them. I had to admit that they fit very well, but marry during college is insane. In a moment of craziness Jesse proposed to Rachel and she accepted. I thought it was pretty crazy, but Rachel was my friend and I told her what I was thinking but in the end I would respect her choice, in my own style, of course.

_- Rachel wait I need to talk to you about the weeding._

_- I don't want to fight today with anyone else. Please, can we talk tomorrow?_

_- Isn't your lucky day, I only wanted to say that I'm 100% behind you. I fully support your right to be unhappy with Jesse for the rest of your lives. You should be able to love whoever you want. _

Everybody told that they should wait but the two didn't give a damn. Even one of Rachel's dads faked an epileptic attack to avoid the wedding, but nothing worked. They were doing it pretty well against the most of predictions but then a London's theater company offered Jesse a deal to work in Europe. In fact, it was a great opportunity for him but Rachel was about to debut in Broadway and couldn't go with him. In the end Jesse packed up their things, ended the marriage and went away.

- Yes, I signed and sent to my lawyer.

- Are you ok? I don't usually talk about the things, you know me, but if you want talk about…

- I'm good; I had to admit that at the beginning I could not believe it. I mean, when you get married you think it's going to be for life but now I'm fine. But I must say that I'm very surprised of your kindness.

- I'm going to say that you always could talk with Kurt – She throws me a cushion.

- Changing the subject how was the audition?

- Oh great, too bad that Cassandra July was part the direction staff and they didn't choose me because of her.

- Changing the subject again, do you remember that today is my interview with Brittany here?

- Yes, I'm going to the gym and later I'm meeting with Tina.

In a while Brittany is going to be here, she is coming alone because the elevator is broken and Artie (because of his wheelchair) couldn't come up here. It doesn't matter to me, in fact, maybe I forgot (accidentally, of course) to tell that the elevator already works. In my defense I didn't want to spend two hours watching him drooling over Brittany (poor guy, she's so out of his league). I hope the situation isn't awkward, in the pub she was very quiet when I was with the group.

Brittany is already here and knocks on the door.

- Hello, come in.

- For your information the elevator works.

- Oh I didn't know, maybe they fixed this morning – I'm trying to fake a surprise face – Have a seat, do you want anything to drink?

- No thanks I don't drink when I'm in service – I start laughing because I think is a joke but is not.

- Shall we start the interview?

- Of course. We have to know people, their environment, friends, work…. If you seem a good person but your best friend is a drug dealer it doesn't say anything good about you.

- I assure you that any friends of mine are drug dealers, don't worry.

- Yes, I know it just was an example.

Her phone rang and she excused herself to answer. The girl has good taste for dressing with that black skinny jeans and red blouse make her good looking, truth be told she is very pretty. I mean, for example Quinn is good looking too, anybody with two eyes can see that; but Brittany has something, I don't know, something about her is different. Well, will try to focus and stop staring, remember that she is here because I want to adopt a child and for god's sake I don't want to look like Artie when he's around her.

- It was Artie; he told me that my last appointment called to cancel. When I'm done with you my working day will end – She smiles at me – Also said that I must remember not use the drug dealer example. Could it be our little secret?

- No problem.

We talked about everything related to adoption and the reunion is going to end when I receive a text from Blaine "Could you pick up Lucas this afternoon from school?" my answer "No problem".

- I had the rest the day off just like you, but now I have to pick up Lucas because Blaine can't.

- Ohh Lucas, how is the little buddy? It's been ages since last time I saw him!

- If you want to see him you could come with me. I was thinking to go a little restaurant near to his school for lunch – Now is like I'm trying to get a date with her, how lame! – Sorry I wasn't trying to imp... – She is looking at me.

- Perfect, I'm hungry – She grabs me by the wrist and starts walking towards the door.

- Wait I have to grab my things.

We are in the restaurant, it's a nice place near to little park and I like going time to time. Brittany and I don't stop talking as we are friends catching up.

- It's a surprise that you work as a songwriter.

- Well, it's a freelance work with no pressures. I like to write songs and if that make me earn money is a plus.

- You could be a singer! The performance in the club was pretty good.

- Yeah, I have this amazing voice but be a singer involves fans, paparazzi and I have no patient for that kind of things and probably end up arrested.

- That would only happen if you had success.

- Of course I would succeed!

- You are so humble! – She laugh a little – Tell me a song that you wrote the lyrics, I'm curious!

- Let me think, the last one I sold was "Same mistakes".

- I haven't heard.

- Maybe is because is kind of indie song, my boss made me do some arrangements because fits better in that market. But stop talking about me, what about you? I barely know anything about you!

- I was born and raised here in New York and I have two siblings, a cat named Lord Tubbington. I like my work I'm glad to help kids. Quinn and I are best friends since college.

- That's all! Explain something else, something funny! – I have curiosity about her, maybe too much.

- When I was younger I said that my favorite color was "filipino" but it was because I mixed up some concepts – I make a weird face and laugh.

We still talking during lunch, she's funny and I don't mind if we become friends, just like Sam and Quinn with Kurt and Blaine.

- Another example that I use to explain some concepts from adoption is Brooke's character from OTH. Sorry OTH means one tree hill is a TV show.

- I know OTH, Nathan and Haley were my favorite couple - Her eyes snap wide.

- OTH is one of my favorite shows. If you were a Naley fan, then you believe in the story where the bad guy can change for a girl? You don't look like that kind of girl.

- Because I'm not, I admit that Haley, of course, was a good influence for Nathan, but from the beginning he was a good guy material but being raised by Dan Scott can drive anyone nuts.

- Interesting point of view.

- One of quotes that I remember about the show is "I didn't pick Nathan because he was the star of the team. I picked him because he's Dan Scott's son. But it turns out the kid actually has a soul. I never would have bet on that." Anyways, who was your favorite character? I bet for Lucas.

- Of course was Lucas, the always good-hearted boy, but my favorite couple was Skills and Bevin, they were great together! – I didn't see that answer coming, she's grin like a fool and I'm too.

And then the waiter came to the table with the check. Both start to look for money to pay.

- I changed my bag today and I forgot the wallet, damn! - Brittany sighs – I'm so messy.

- Don't worry, it's on me. In first place was my idea to come here.

- Well the next time it's on me – I like the idea to have lunch with her again.

- Deal.

Makes a good afternoon and decided to walk in the park until it's time to pick up Lucas. We are near to a little lake; she grabs my arm and start running towards the ducks, I'm very aware every time she touches me.

- I love ducks! I think I have something bread to feed them. We can come back later with Lucas.

- I really don't know if he likes ducks.

- Every kid around the world love ducks they are so lovable.

- Is because you want see them again and not for Lucas, isn't? – Both started laugh.

Her phone starts ringing again; she is quite a busy woman. When she comes back she seems a bit unhappy.

- Is everything ok?

- It was my boss, work stuff.

- Your boss should be like devil.

- Yes, actually you should be thankful for not knowing Sue Sylvester.

We sat on a bench and keep talking.

- The process could be long, I hope you have a lot of patience, especially being a single person who wants adopt and there are a few more troubles in the way.

- I mean they could give a kid right now; there are many children without parents! I have the money – I laugh, but saw the Brittany's face changed.

- What are you saying! We need to be sure that everyone who wants a kid deserves it and could provide them with a stable life and education, amount other important things.

- Sorry, it was a jok…

- Not everything it's a joke! To have a child money is important, but is not the only that matters. If they give you a kid right now, you know any schools near your house or have a nanny or knew any doctors!

- You are right the money is not the only that matters, take it easy it was just a way of talking. I think that you are overreacting a little – She's staring at me but in a bad-angry way.

- Excuse me, if I don't overreacted with these things the kid could end up in wrong place.

- I think you're angry because of the phone call and now you're taking it out on me.

- Perhaps is better that from now we only talk because of things related to the adoption. I'm going home.

- I thought you wanted to see Lucas!

- Maybe another day. Bye.

- Wait! – She's already gone.

After leaving Lucas with Blaine I'm going to the pub. I'm a mess, it had been a day so fun and within seconds everything is gone. I explained to Puck what happened.

- Now, I don't even know if I could adopt a kid someday at some point in the future.

- Look the bright side, if they never give you a kid, I gladly could help you to have one.

- No freaking way! I'm 100 percent sure that you will call me "baby mama" and besides, Ashley wouldn't be happy about it.

- Of course I'd call you "baby mama".

- You are missing the point and I'm going home because if not I will hit you.

When I arrive home Rachel is in the sofa watching "Funny girl". When I come in slammed the door to let her know that I'm not in the mood to joking around.

- I don't care that you are upset, is your turn to cook supper.

- I'm not in the mood to cook, I had a weird day, I will call the Italian restaurant – Thankfully we live in New York and I could avoid cooking because the restaurant have a vegan takeout section too.

- As long as you paid for it I don't mind what you do.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

This morning I decided going for a run because I had to maintain this body. No, I'm not going because I'm trying to stop thinking about Brittany, not at all.

"So let's sink another drink, 'Cause it'll give me time to think, if I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance, and I'll be dancing with myself"

- Ana!

"Oh dancing with myself, Oh dancing with myself, If I had the chance"

- Tana!

"I'd ask the world to dance, if I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance, if I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance"

- SANTANA!

- SANTANA LOPEZ!

I stopped running because I thought someone has called me. I turned around and saw Mike coming towards me.

- I thought I would have to scream your phone number to get your attention. You look like you're preparing yourself for a marathon.

- Mike! What are you doing here?

- Shopping, Einstein! What do you think I'm doing? – He's mocking me.

- This morning someone has woken funny.

- And someone got out of bed on the wrong side. You still thinking about what happened with Brittany – I don't even answered, I just made an affirmative growl – Well, I know you for a while Miss Lopez and I don't even try to push you to talk to me about your problems, instead we are making a run until the fountain in the other side of the park. Who loses buys the dessert! – And suddenly starts running

- Chang boy don't start a battle that you can't win – I screamed.

- I know it, because of that I started this one – He says from afar.

- ¡Vas a morder el polvo! - I said while I start running.

And 25 minutes later I'm dead, furthermore lost my dignity because I lost the run, fucking Chang is like the long lost brother of Forrest Gump.

- I have to go to rehearsal routines. See you later at my place and don't forget dessert.

I'm going home, it's been two weeks since I talked the last time with Brittany; better said, she screamed at me. The adoption progress is going fine. Artie called and told me that now is only a question of wait. Truth be told is a weird situation. I mean, throughout my life I'm sure I made some mistakes but this time I only made a stupid joke and the adoption is a big deal to me. I know it's not my fault but still I want talk to Brittany.

- Berry I lost a bet against Mike and now I have to buy dessert – I said from living room – Are you coming with me?

- No, I still have to finish getting ready.

- See you there, then.

- Santana don't be sourpuss and buy a vegan friendly dessert for me.

- Seriously, everyone want different desserts, sorry I did not know that you all belong to royalty.

- Oh! Stop complaining because in the end you bought all kind of desserts for everyone.

We are in Chang's house, we finished eat and now we are in the living room, while Mike and Blaine are making coffee. Rachel, Kurt and Tina are talking about a carnival or something like that and I paid no attention because secretly I trying to teach Lucas to play poker.

- The meal was delicious Tina – Kurt says.

- A coworker gave me the recipe, is super easy to make – Tina answered.

- Rachel you find something else after the Cassandra's fiasco? – Blaine says while enters with a couple of cups of coffee

- Nicely done Lucas! You have a full.

- Santana are you trying to teach Lucas poker?

- No! – I said.

- Well, would be a shame if you had to sing again in the bar – Blaine says. What that means? Sometimes he is so weird.

- No, but I have two plays on my mind – Rachel said.

- Stop right there Wonder Twin, what did you mean before? – I thought I realized something.

- Nothing! Just saying that I'd love you to love me! – Blaine sang.

- What! It was you, how? You weren't even there! And why?

- That afternoon I found out that someone told my kid that I drove like an old woman and it was my revenge.

- You texted Sam, don't you?

- Well he texted me first and I saw the opportunity.

- Anyone could explain the rest of us what happened? – Mike interjects with the rest of coffees.

- Yes, I made Sam signed for Santana and Puck in the Karaoke's night. – Blaine says with an evil grin.

- Poor Puck! – Kurt says.

- Sorry, it was collateral damages. I think he will understand.

- Well changing the subject! When do we the Secret Santa raffle? – Rachel commented.

- Ashley and Puck come later for the draw – Tina interjects.

Every year on Christmas we make the Secret Santa is a tradition. Once we made the draw (this year I have to buy a gift to Mike) we are leaving. Mike, Blaine and Puck have tickets for a basketball game. Tina, Rachel, Ashley and Kurt took the kids to the park. I'm a bit tired and I'd rather go home.

I'm lying on the sofa drinking wine and trying to figure a plan to find a way to talk Brittany without looking pitiful. I know I should let it go but I can't helped the adoption is a big deal. I grab Rachel's laptop because it's in the living room. I looked on the website of the association where Brittany and the others work. I don't know, maybe I will find her number or something. One moment, on Sunday they are celebrating a carnival to raise money; tomorrow I'm going to a carnival!

It's 10 in the morning and I have been sitting on a bench for half an hour. Even, I woke up before Rachel to avoid her infinite list of questions in the morning. Yesterday I wasn't thinking clearly enough, this isn't a good idea at all. First of all, I don't know if Brittany is going to be here and then if she is, how I explain my presence without looking like a stalker. Better get going home like nothing happened.

- Santana? – Why? I'm leaving at the moment why someone had to recognize me! I turned around slowly and saw Quinn.

- What are you doing here? – Think fast, say something!

- Hi Quinn! – Only a saying hello, seriously, think harder, she seems waiting for an answer.

- Oh! – She seems that realized something – Kurt and Blaine told you!

- Of course! – Saved by the bell.

- Why are you leaving so early?

- No, no I'm not leaving I'm just going to grab some coffee.

- If you are not leaving, could you doing me a favor? – I feel that this isn't going to end well - Mercedes is sick and we need someone to replace her, do you mind?

- Of course not! – I still feel it; this isn't going to end well.

- Look over there; Kurt, Blaine and Lucas just arrived.

- Oh, the more the merrier – They will discover that I'm lying, I need a plan.

- Hello Quinn! Santana, what are you doing here? – Kurt exclaims.

- How silly, Santana already told me that you had told to her about the carnival – Quinn answered before I could talk. Kurt seems surprised.

- Well, when I mentioned yesterday I just thought that you didn't listen to me as usual – Kurt still seems surprised

- Duh, you should have more faith in me – I said while Kurt's phone starts to ring.

- Is Rachel, back in a sec! – Kurt says.

- Santana, Kurt and I would love to go for a ride on the Ferris wheel but Lucas is afraid of heights, could you look after him for a while – Blaine says.

- Sorry gentleman, Santana has work, she's Mercedes replacement.

Quinn sent me with Sam, to the stand: point of information. A couple hours later, still without trace of Brittany, perhaps is better that way. Sam had to go to for supplies to the cotton candy machine and now I'm alone. I was behind the table looking in my bag for my phone.

- Holaaaa – I recognized this voice.

- Hold on Lucas, I'm looking for my phone – Surely Kurt and Blaine still want they ride on Ferris wheel.

When I raised my eyes I found Lucas holding hands with Brittany, she looks super cute with a cat beanie and she has the nose a little red because of the cold weather.

- I forgot the rules to play poker!

- Don't worry we will play again another day.

Brittany didn't say a word, if anyone could bring Lucas why she has to come? I start laughing because is so funny that my plan worked out and I saw Brittany but still can't talk to her.

- What are you laughing at? – Brittany asks with a shy smile.

- Nothing, I remembered something silly.

- Santana! I'm hungry I want palomitas.

- Look who is a smart enough to demand food in another language! I can't go with you I have to stay here because I'm helping Sam.

- Don't worry I can stay here and you could go with Lucas – Brittany says.

Lucas and I walk around the carnival and we ride in every single fairground attractions, I saw Brittany with a little girl that is crying. Brittany reached down and put his cat beanie on her head, the girl stopped to cry and they are going towards the stand. And I realize that I'm looking at her with the head a bit tilted and smiling like a fool.

- Santana can we ride in carrousel again? – Lucas asked me.

- Of course!

I'm in home again, after a long day I took a hot shower and now I'm ready to going to bed, when I received a text from Mercedes " Thank you for replace me today, next Friday we are going to celebrate because we got enough money, so don't make any plans".

Friday's night and I'm in a club with all the social workers.

- Before going to burn the dance floor a round of shots, it's on me! - Everyone cheers.

- Preach! – Artie says.

In the end we drank 7 rounds of shots and between rounds a few beers. We going to the dance floor and started dancing. Everyone dances really well, except Finn who seems had two left feet but the man at least is trying. I believe Brittany is such a good dancer as Mike. She spoke to me like nothing happened and I'm not pushing my luck I leave the things this way.

Quinn made a sign that she's thirsty and goes to drink something. While Brittany is dancing with everyone and now she is going to start with me, I'm not sure I can handle well the situation with alcohol in my veins.

- San! I love this song; we will show this people how to dance! – She says while she grabs my waist and started dancing.

I was right, I can't handle the situation and before it was too obvious I need to go.

- Sorry Brittany I have to go, Quinn is calling me!

- But if we just have danced for a minute! – She frowns.

I made my way to Quinn.

- Q we need to talk, Puck explained to me that you and Finn were a couple until the last year and I can't believe it. I need your confirmation.

- Yes, it's true, we were a couple.

- Damn, I owe Puck twenty bucks.

The night went well, we dance until we were dead and now we are making groups to take taxis. We split in three groups: Artie and Brittany; Sam and Mercedes; Finn, Quinn and I. While we are going home, we send text messages in the group.

**Group: Party hard -** _Q, Finn, Sam, Britt, Artie, Mercedes and You_.

* Home – Mercedes

* What! That was super fast, we still going to Quinn's -_- – Finn

* What a party! Brittany and I had a good time! ^_^ – Artie

*Artie talk to me, we are in the same cab – Britt

*I'm in home too! I think that our taxi driver had a "fast to furious" complex – Sam

*Quinn, Finn, what is Santana doing? She is too quiet – Mercedes

*She is struggling to unlock her phone :P – Quinn

*She is lyinggggg – Santana

*Also, she is complaining about that she forgot her jacket and right now I think she can't multitask xD – Finn

*My precious jacket - Santana

*Asdf – Finn

*I think I can't multitask either, I'm too tired – Britt

*What that means, Finn? – Britt

*Santana hit me – Finn

*My jacket was so comfortable- Santana

*I miss my jacket so much! – Santana

*Santana for president – Sam

*I'm in home – Brittany

*Me too – Quinn

*Thanks Sam, you will be my vice-president – Santana

*By the way you are a great dancer, I wasn't expecting that – Santana

*I'm a great dancer too :D - Britt

*I just arrived to my place – Artie

*They call me white chocolate for a good reason, girl! – Sam

*I arrived – Finn

*The cab just dropped me at my place – Santana

*Goodnight - Artie

*Same! - Finn

*Night! – Quinn

*Goodnight – Sam

*My jacket T_T – Santana

*Goodnight – Mercedes

*Night - Santana

*Britt, what are you doing? Are you ok? – Artie

*I bet that Santana is still fighting with her keys xD – Finn

*No! – Santana

*I'm going to "silence" the group – Mercedes

*Me too – Quinn

*Yes! Goodnight, sweet dreams! – Britt

Finally, I get in my apartment. I think that Rachel isn't in home yet, she had a party with her friends from NYADA and they could sing all night long. My phone "beeps".

**Chat: Britt**

*Are you in bed? – Britt

*No, I just get in my place, don't tell Finn but I was struggling with my keys

*I thought that we could go back to the club and look for your jacket, together :) – Britt

*Is not necessary besides it's cold outside. I was thinking about going tomorrow

*Thanks anyways

*Ops – Britt

*What happened?

*Nothing – Britt

*In fact, I'm already outside your house with my car – Britt

*San? – Britt

*I thought you fall asleep; I'm going home – Britt

*I was grabbing another jacket, wait I'll be there in a minute.

* * *

Dancing with myself – Billy Joel

Palomitas = popcorn

Vas a morder el polvo = bite the dust


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

Hello - Karmin

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

- Brittany! – I knocked on the car window – Hurry! Open the door; even with the jacket I'm freezing! – I got in the car.

- I'm glad you came! Now we should get going – Britt says while starts the engine.

- One moment, you shouldn't drive, we drank a lot tonight.

- I stopped drinking a couple hours ago and also didn't drink much because Finn and Sam didn't stop to steal my shots.

- Oh, I didn't notice maybe I drank too much – I laughed because is true, tonight I drank too much.

- No, you didn't notice because you were avoiding me all night – I stop laughing, WTF! Please in avoidingtown she is mayoress! Well, let it go you just want your jacket.

The rest of the ride was silent; she had to park the car two blocks away from the club.

- Where is your jacket?

- I left it in home with the rush – she said shyly.

- Here, take mine – I took off my jacket.

- What about you?

- When we arrive to the club I'll use the other jacket, no big deal.

- But before you said…

- Britt, just take it – I'm not going to recognize that I'm freezing and tomorrow maybe I will die because of pneumonia.

I'm still a little drunk and I stumble a couple of times as we walk, but I'm getting better maintaining the balance because I don't stumble again, yeah I'm a big woman. One moment, Brittany is holding me by my waist while we walk. When did this happen? I grabbed her?! She grabbed me?! I haven't the slightest idea. When we arrived, the club is still crowded and we hold hands to avoid getting lost. We reached to the zone where we were and started looking around for the jacket.

- I saw it, wait for me right here – The jacket was on a barstool.

- No, What if you get lost?

- That's not going to happen and is easier that one person arrive over there.

- Ok – she said letting go my hand.

I grabbed the jacket and I made my way back to Brittany that isn't dancing but move her head to the beat.

- Do you ever get tired of dancing? – I asked.

- Never! Do you have your jacket? - I nodded.

- Now we can go – I grabbed her hand and started walking among people.

But suddenly she stops.

"I'mma do it, do it; Like I wanna do it; You don't know me like, you ain't never know me before"

- I love this song, we must dance! – Brittany screamed.

"I'mma bring it, bring it; I'mma give it, give it; You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before"

- I think you like all the songs – I said.

"Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello; Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello; You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before"

- Maybe isn't the song – She was smirking. Is she flirting with me? I think so; I hope so but maybe alcohol makes me believe things that don't really happen.

"Too hard, too soft, too rough, too posh; Lemme know what I want "

- If you say so, Brittany – I said and we start dancing.

"Baby keep going, baby till I'm dead and gone; That's my only wish; And if you don't know i'll be singing my song"

- I like it better when you call me Britt – Now it's officially I'm melting also I think that I can't even remember my name.

She grabs my hand and make twist, we are moving to the beat and she closes the distance between our bodies, now our faces are inches from touching and we still moving to the beat and Brittany is interlacing her fingers with mine. I could kiss her, I want to, I really do, but could be consequences. Although right now I don't care about consequences, my sober-self can deal with the consequences tomorrow along with the hangover and last but not least important the pneumonia.

- Please ladies go out the club is closing - a security guard from the club said, then the music is off and the moment gone, it's as if I suddenly awoke in reality.

- Come on, the club is closing! – Brittany said nonchalantly.

- I need go to the bathroom – I need to refresh myself.

- Ok, I'll get the car and pick up at the entrance.

While Brittany is going out I thought that her phone starts ringing, is a quite busy woman even at these hours. After going to the bathroom I waited at the entrance but she didn't come, maybe the car is broken? I going to check my phone and I have a message, I didn't notice because I had it in silence.

**Chat: Britt**

· Santana, I'm so sorry I had to go – Britt

She had to be kidding me, my anger grows quickly and I can't believe it. I start to call but the phone is off. I saw a cab stand near me; well I'm going home right now.

- Excuse me that is our taxi – said a man who stood in front of the taxi.

- Not anymore – I was trying to contain myself.

- Who do you think you are? - says the woman beside the man who talked first.

- Is for an emergency – If I'm not going home right now I'm getting myself in trouble.

- Sure… - The woman tries to stop me to not enter into the taxi

- It is to avoid punching you in the face, is for a greater good – I said while I take off her hand off me and go inside.

When I returned home Rachel is already here I saw her keys and she was in the kitchen in pajamas and drinking a glass of water. "Goodnight" I heard but I was so tired that I went straight to my room. Why she left me there without other explanation that a freaking text message! She could have had the courtesy to tell me in person. Even if she had troubles, I could have helped but right now I'm angry.

- Santana, how are you? – Rachel says while slowly enters in my room – It's almost noon, I made you a soup. Are you hungry?

- Not really – I have a husky voice, damn it! I have a cold.

- But you have to eat something to get better.

- How do you know I'm sick?

- Don't you remember? This morning I knocked on your door and you screamed that I don't bother you because you were ill. Even for you that's a very bad mood.

- Sorry I don't remember that, the cold and the hung-over are killing me.

I ate the soup and Rachel stays with me in the bedroom, she was reading the script for a play. I'm feeling better but still with some headache. Rachel is too happy and had that smile like a little kid who has just doing something bad.

- Spit it out!

- What? – She is smiling.

- You had the kid smile all over your face.

- I met someone last night.

- Details!

- I thought that you were ill for talking.

- I'm feeling better, the soup was magical – She starts laughing.

- His name is Brody is a very handsome man, NYADA teacher. He was at the party because he's a friend from a friend. And we will have a date on Tuesday night….

- Berry look at you!

- In here…

- No wonder, you learned from the best! – I said proudly – Wait? What? When you mean in here, you mean here, at my place? – I'm surprised.

- Please don't be angry, we just wanted a quiet place…..

- Smooth Berry! Fine, but that night I'm going to disappear – I'm just glad for Rachel, but I hope this time she doesn't marry so fast.

- Thank you very much! One question, yesterday you took drugs?

- So funny, don't make me change my mind!

The rest of weekend was relaxed, I stayed in home because I was still a bit ill and I have to work on Monday because Puck was travelling and he won't come back until Wednesday. Brittany didn't call me even once, probably I wouldn't have answered, but that's not the point. This time is not my fault; I'm just going to focus in the adoption that is really matter to me.

I'm in pub's office, this night is Rachel's date and I'm going to sleep in here. As Tuesday night not many people are in the bar. At this moment Rory is working alone because Harmony's shift ended an hour ago. If after 10 there is no one in the bar I will let Rory leave early, but I won't tell until then because I won't he thinks I'm getting soft as chief.

Before going to the bar I was with Rachel while she was getting ready for the date. I spent the last hour annoying her, because there is no true friendship without annoying your friends.

It's already ten and finally I will allow Rory goes home. While coming down the stairs I heard him talking with someone and the voice sounds familiar. The place is so quiet that I can listen what they are saying "Give me another beer, a shot or something strong! But I tell you something, I don't understand a word that you say. So if you want to make it in this land, you really need to speak English. Besides I thought leprechauns were cobblers!". She thinks that Rory is actually a leprechaun, so funny! And when I open the door that separates the bar and the stairs, I can see why the voice was familiar, actually I know her.

- Santanaaaaaaa! – Brittany exclaims.

- Rory, since when is she here?

- Oh wait. Other people can see you? – Brittany interjects.

- She is my boss of course can see me – Rory says looking at her - One hour, maybe one and half? I don't remember – now is looking at me.

- How much has she drunk?

- A lot!

- You let her see you – she seems talking to herself.

- And why you don't tell me?

- How smart! – Still seems in her own world.

- I didn't know that I had to tell you!

- Well it's obvious since Puck and I know her and right now she is drunk as hell!

- Go home Rory, I take care of her – he grabbed his things and made way to the door.

- Good night!

- Thank you so much for the drinks, Rory the Leprechaun.

- Sannnn, how are you?

- Fine, what are you doing here?

- I have come to give you your jacket! – She shakes her head toward the next barstool – I called but you didn't answer!

- No, you didn't call me.

- Yes I did, but I called your place and Rachel answered. I knew that if I called you directly, you wouldn't answer to me.

- Smarty pants! Tomorrow you will have hangover; I hope you don't have to work a lot.

- Tomorrow is my day off. Are you mad at me? – She said with a pout.

- Brittany you are drunk perhaps we could talk another day.

- If you don't want talk to me is fine! I'm leaving – She stands and stumbles a little with her car keys in her hands.

- Wait! You can't drive like this. Here is the deal, I made you a coffee, we talk a bit and I will call you a taxi.

- Are you mad at me? – She insists

- What do you think? Of course I'm angry! You left me there, but whatever, I'm not going to let you drive with that drunkenness.

- I'm so sorry! But my ex boyfriend was back in town and was looking for me...

- I don't need to know the whole story – Even less if the story is about an ex-boyfriend, I turn around to make a coffee.

- I just panicked. I'm so sorry. Besides that's not how I thought the night could end.

- Be careful! Anything you say can be used against you - I'm laughing, but she doesn't respond – That was a joke, so if you want forgiveness at least you could laugh my jokes! – When I turned around I saw her face I know what's going on! She was going to puke and now is running towards the bathroom.

And here I am hour later lying on the office's sofa. I gave Brittany clean clothes and she is already asleep in bed. Life sometimes is a bitch because I'm in a bedroom (kind of) with the woman I wanted to kiss so bad a couple nights ago and too bad my life is not a like movie. Maybe instead of being drunk Brittany will be just a little tipsy and perhaps we could share bed and cuddle a little. Santana Lopez, focus and put your shit together; remember you were upset with her and stop thinking things like cuddle with her because that's not going to happen.

When I woke up were almost 10, luckily on Wednesdays the bar doesn't open until noon. I went down stairs and made coffee for the both of us. If I'm right Brittany will need tons of coffee to get over the hangover. Now I'm going back to the office with two big cups of coffee. The door is open but I don't remember leaving it open, maybe she wakes up.

- Brittany, are you awake? I was downstairs making coffee.

I entered in the room and I can't believe what I see, why I always have that bad luck! Puck was standing in the middle of the office open-mouthed shifting his gaze between Brittany and myself.

- Santana downstairs right now.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Puck went downstairs quickly and I followed after leaving the cups on the table, luckily Brittany was still sleeping soundly. He stood in the middle of the bar and waited for me.

- I swear it's not what looks like! Not at all! – I think he's ignoring me.

- Santana, they don't mind, in fact they were happy! – And raises his fist.

- What are you talking about? Are you high?

- Ashley's fathers! Ashley's fathers! I visited them to tell that I'm going to propose Ashley!

- I can't believe it! Well, actually you still need the important part; Ashley saying yes but still, congratulations!

- Always encouraging me – He said sarcastically.

- Since when are you so traditional? And why you didn't tell anything?

- It was kind of big deal, you know me, and parents aren't my thing.

- You were nervous, so cuteeee! Don't worry; we will help you to make the best proposition ever.

-Why do you think I need the help?

- Without my advice you are lost like a little lamb.

- That's my girl! – We high-five.

Puck and I are talking for about the little trip while we drink coffee and eat breakfast. Suddenly he changed the subject of the conversation.

- What about Sleeping Beauty that's up there? – And moves his head toward the office and before I can answer he continues – Had a fight with her ex?

- How do you know about the ex? – Behind that badass image, Puck likes gossip as much as Kurt.

- Mercedes texted me a couples days ago – He said nonchalantly – She is like the gossip queen. I think if she and Kurt knew each other would get along well.

- Yes; she's the queen, Kurt's the king and you are the freaking prince!

- What happened?

- I don't know, when I realized that she was here was already drunk. I couldn't let she go and drive in such a state, I had no choice to let her stay here because, plus, she started to puke. I hope you don't mind.

- No problem, Brittany is a friend. The rules are for avoiding your flings.

- You make it sound like I'm a whore.

- No, I would never say that. Besides whores gain money.

- What the fuck! - I smacked him in the head.

- Ouchhh! I'm sorry, I gone too far – He said while touched his head – I saw she sleeping in the bed, where were you? – He was smirking.

- In the couch, of course! – My voice sounded a bit pitched, but I think that he didn't notice.

- I know, only kidding. I've seen the pillow and blanket on the couch, and they say that chivalry is dead.

- I'd throw this coffee in your face, but it's not hot enough.

- You wouldn't hurt me, you like Ashley.

It's around twelve when the door that separates the bar and the stairs opens again, of course is Brittany with the worst hangover ever, you only need to see her face. Puck starts laughing.

- You look like shit! – He says.

- I feel like shit – Brittany adds

- Puck stop, you have no boundaries.

- He's right; lately I've been making a fool of myself and I need doses of reality. Are you so kind when your friends are hangovers for being fools? – She sits in the barstool.

- No! - Puck and I say simultaneously.

- In fact if I knew that Berry has hangover I would put the music loud and all day long and if the situation were reversed she would spend all day singing songs from their favorite musical.

- And I probably wouldn't stop to offer food – Puck interjected.

- Are you sure that all of you are friends? – Brittany says.

- Of course! - Puck and I say at the same time, again. And she starts laughing.

- Thanks for letting me clean clothes, Santana. I do laundry and I give them back – Brittany says a little ashamed.

- No problem – the last thing I had in mind were clothes.

- I'm not feeling well, yet. I'm going to call a taxi!

- Don't be silly, thank goodness we have a good samaritan in here, Santana can take you home.

- Puck callado estás más guapo!

- I love you too even though I still don't understand a single word of Spanish.

- I was hoping that Brittany said something like "Oh please don't, I don't want bother you again" or "No problem, I just will call a taxi". But no, she doesn't say anything just expect my answer.

- Okay, let's go.

We are going to Britt's car when Rachel calls me.

- Santana, I'm still reading scripts with my agent and can't go home for lunch.

- Ok, then I took the opportunity to go the mall and start looking for Christmas gifts.

- Remember, I like shinny things and gold stars, also jewelry is welcome. Oh! Before I forget it I bought the cough drops and put them in your room.

- Thanks! Wait, how was last night? Say something!

- My agent is back, sorry we'll talk later! Bye!

While I was driving to Britt's place, she gave a summary about ex-boyfriend (yay! Note the irony). I don't even know the ex and already can't stand him. His name is Xavier. They met while she was working in clothing store during her first year of college, since then they were inseparable. In her owns words "he will be my first and only love, at least I used to think that" but he had to move to Utah two years ago because of work. Xavier didn't believe in long distance relationships and told Brittany to give a shot to an open-relationship. Obviously didn't work and the half of the time they were in an intermittent relationship, one year ago Xavier decided to put an end to their relationship. And now just like a romantic shitty movie he wants her back, because he realizes that Brittany is the best that happened in life.

I parked in front of her building.

- And that's the story, what do you think?

- Well it's too much information, besides I'm not that close friend to have an opinion.

- We are friends, you can say whatever you want – She touches my shoulder – I was trying my best to move on and I was achieving it really well. You know having fun just like people did in college – I started laughing – What are you laughing at?

- People don't do that only in college, when we get older we still keep doing it.

- And don't you get tired? Because requires a lot of time and energy going to parties, knowing people, dressing up…

- You want the truth or the cynical answer?

- Both.

- Well the cynical answer is that of course I like living la vida loca and I have to recognize that I've had a lot of fun and some good memories. But the truth is that sometimes you get tired, this is the life for the people who don't find their better half. Not everyone could be like Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike or Puck and Ashley.

- Who are Tina and Mike? Well, doesn't matter! Because of that you want to adopt a kid?

- Well, maybe had something to do in the final decision, but I really want is to make the difference helping a kid to have a better future and a family - She tries to hold my hand but I moved away.

- That said a lot about you Santana – She smiles with kindness, I never seen a smile like this – Do you want come to my place and have lunch?

- No, it's kind of late and I have some errands to do. Remember drink a lot of water, is the best advice I can give you – I said as got out of the car.

The mall was crowded of people but luckily I was able to do some shopping, I took a taxi and went to home. When I arrived Rachel is nowhere to be found, perfect! I can put the gifts in a safe place without her annoying me, trying to figure what I bought. Then I did something to eat because I was starving and now I'm lying on the couch resting and playing with the phone and I received four new texts.

**Chat: Britt**

* Probably what I will say in the text is a bit long. But today you've been honest with me and you deserve the same honesty – Britt

* You were right the phone call in the park that day made angry. In my job you want help all the kids and sometimes you have put some distance with them. I would like to adopt a child, but my life isn't that stable and my salary is not very big. That day Sue told me that they don't gave me a pay rise, also she wants a promotion and talked about you – Britt

* As a single latina woman, financially independent and strong adopting a child would give the extra boost for getting the promotion. She also said that if she could find an Asian kid for you would be the best adoption. I get mad at you, later I realized that my attitude was childish and tried to act normal, because none of the problems in my life are your fault – Britt

* Even if may seem otherwise I can be a good friend and I really like to be your friend ;) – Britt.

* I can understand your frustration and of course we can still be friends. Besides I've already taken care of you while you were drunk – Santana.

* Cool San :D – Britt.

* No the drunk part. The friendship part, I meant – Britt.

I knew it! I knew that wasn't my fault, II loved when I'm right. I still being lazy lying on the sofa for another hour when the door opened and Rachel entered in the house.

- Tell me everything right now!

- What are you, a teenager?

- I'm the person who leaves their own house for that you have a date.

- Could you help me with the bags, at least? – She is trying to put bags in the kitchen and can't but is so amusing seen her trying.

- No. That means that you "don't seal the deal"

- No, we're still knowing each other. Unlike what you think, in adult relationships to know the other person is important, isn't only about sex.

- If I had known, I hadn't slept in the bar.

- We have another date Saturday at your pub because…

- Because is the karaoke night - I finished the sentence

- Yes, I hope some drinks are on the house?

- Keep dreaming Berry!

I'm in my room trying to compose something again; lately I've lacking of any inspiration. Fortunately my earnings don't depend on it because I probably end homeless and starving to death. I heard Rachel talking to me from the living room, perhaps from her room the voice sounds far away.

- We are talking in the chat group about what day we choose for the Secret Santa. Kurt says that you could stop for a moment filing your nails and pick up the phone.

I growl and reached out to take the phone from the table, sometimes I hate technology with all free messages the conversations never ends. When look at the phone I saw "Lima Losers, Ashley and Pucksaurus: 138 new messages". The last time I checked we hadn't a group name. I suppose Puck let go his imagination, maybe I could change the name too.

- 138 new texts! Rachel, are you kidding me! I'm not reading the whole conversation, whatever you decided I will agree – I scream.

And then I noticed that Quinn texted me.

**Chat: Quinn**

* Tomorrow you want grab some coffee at midmorning? – Quinn

* I have to work since ten until three, because Saturday is karaoke night again - Santana

* But tomorrow is Thursday, you can work on Friday! – Quinn

* No, business is business. But I can in the afternoon – Santana

* I have the morning free because I work in the afternoon. Whatever, if in the end you get free in the morning, call me maybe! ;) – Quinn

* First of all the joke was beyond lame and secondly I just told you that I can't tomorrow morning – Santana

* Just in case! – Quinn

* You are acting weird, you know – Santana

* Non-sense! – Quinn

Rachel suddenly comes in to my room.

- Seriously Santana, you can't read the conversation but you can change the name of the group for "You are all losers except for me" So mature! – And she throws me a pillow and leaves.

And then my phone starts to ring, seriously I'm going to burn the fucking phone! But when I look the screen is a number that I don't recognize.

- Santana Lopez? – A woman asked.

- Yes, wh – She interrupted me.

- I'm Sue Sylvester, I know is late but you should be honored by the simple fact that I'm addressing your person, from this moment I'm in charge of your adoption process. Tomorrow, my office at 10. If you are late you're run out adoption process – And hangs up.

* * *

Callado estás más guapo = You look better with when you don't talk or You look better with your mouth shut

Vida loca = crazy life.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

"You got" Roy Orbison

¡Quién la entienda que la compre! : a expression to say something like "I do not understand you at all".

* * *

**Chapter 8**

– Good morning Santana, I believe that I found a kid to you –Sue Sylvester said.

– What! – I've been in this office less than five minutes – I thought that for start the adoption process I had to see the child file.

– Well Sue Sylvester is well known for her effectiveness in her job. Here is the file and she will arrive in 15 minutes.

She hands me the file and I started to read, her name is Marley and has 6 years. The mother, Millie, died two years ago from a heart attack, about the father there is no information, only that he left them long before. Among medical reports and other information I read that she likes to sing and dance. There is a picture, she had a long brown hair, with a kind smile and a big blue eyes.

– She can't found an Asian kid – I whispered without thinking, remembering what Brittany said.

– I know, I know, an Asian kid would have been the best choice. You think like Sue Sylvester, I approve – She grabbed the phone – Macaulay Culkin, bring the girl.

And the door opened and appeared Sam and Marley.

– Marley this is Santana and is in here to meet you. If in any moment you are uncomfortable call Sam, he will be waiting outside – She nodded – Santana likes sing too, talk about it.

Sue and Sam walked out while he mouthing me "good luck", after that he turns to Sue and starts complaining about how unprofessionally and rude is that she calls him things like Macaulay Culkin, Bee Sting or Kentucky-Fried Stripper.

Marley and I started to talk, well, I talked most of the time at first she was a little embarrassed, but in the end result that she's quite a chatty, we talked a bit of everything.

– You seem nice, but I don't need a new mum, I already had one.

– I haven't the intention to replace your mother. Why don't talk to me about her? – I asked.

– She was the best mum in the whole world, she loved me so much and was so kind to everyone – Marley is smiling – Brittany explained that heart attacks are for loving too much. When she died I was sad, now sometimes I still sad but Sam and Quinn told me that my mother now is in heaven and she doesn't have pain chest anymore and she is taking care of me – the kids honesty always amazes me.

When I left the building I saw Quinn waiting with two coffees.

– You knew it!

– In my defense, I did not know that you will meet Marley today. In fact, Sam called me this morning – She offers me a coffee – A walk?

– Is your way to asking me out? – I grab the coffee and smile.

– No, not even in your wildest dreams.

– Sorry for the confusion, but coffee is the thing you have before you pay the check to go have sex.

– You are unbelievable Lopez! – She laughs.

– By the way, your chief is very odd and bossy. I'm mean, seems that she does as she pleases.

– A very accurate description. How did go with Marley?

– She is a nice kid, is a pity what happened to her mother. Sue told me that she will call me when talk with Marley.

– I'm sure that Sue will call you today.

– She really wants the promotion, doesn't she?

– When Sue have an objective nothing stops her, you will see.

– One question, Brittany actually knows about this whole Marley thing, because Tuesday night and Wednesday morning I was with her and she didn't say anything.

– No, I don't think so, because yesterday was her day off and was when Sue began to pull the strings, probably told her this morning – my phone started to ring.

– It's Puck I have… – Quinn interrupted me.

– You were with Brittany on Tuesday night and Wednesday morning!? What did I miss? Should I be jealous?

– Not at all! I have to go! – I raised my hand and a taxi stopped – See you later!

Is Saturday, that means karaoke night is on. Finn, Quinn and Sam were here; Rachel, Tina, Blaine, Mike and Kurt as well. Tina and Kurt only came for to see Broody and dragged their poor husbands, but the plan backfired because Broody called Rachel in the last minute and cancel the date. Rachel didn't seem to care but I'm not sure because she is a great actress.

– Did you promise Rachel, that she could sing every single song tonight? – Puck asked me while handed the karaoke list.

– Kind of, so she didn't have to think about that twat!

Rachel will be singing all night, alone or in duets with all of friends even with Finn and Quinn, when they met! I don't know, whatever, nothing could ruin my mood. Sue called me and the Marley agreed to see me again. Brittany texted to congratulate me "A little birdie told me the good news, I'm happy for you! I hope we can celebrate ". Today nothing can go wrong.

December 31 and we are throwing a party for New Years in the pub, the party started at 8 and Puck and I were working until 10, from that moment we would be clients and customers are always right. The bar is pretty full and all of our friends were in here because is the day of Puck's proposal.

Every year in this event when people enter in the bar we give them a random card and they have to find the person with the same card before midnight. If they find it, go into the draw for a supper for two at the best restaurant in the city. Puck always makes the same jokes "If you find your equal, you can kiss at midnight, there is no better way to start the year by giving love".

Tonight after midnight Puck will propose marriage to Ashley with a song. It's cliché I know, but what can we do if we have good voices! We had a little trouble finding the song, a brief summary would be:

_– What song will we use? – Puck asked._

_– Is your marriage, maybe, I don't know, you can pick the song, Noah! – Rachel answered._

_– Ok, "What is love"! Puck, If you propose marriage with that song and she accepts, that would be the truest of all loves - Kurt said. _

_– My vote goes for "Love" by Nat king Cole – Mike proposed. _

_– Not happening Michael Robert Chang, is our song! Enough songs were "stolen" from me in glee club, not anymore – Tina said. _

_– What about "fireworks"! – Blaine added. _

_– No way dude, veto – Puck said._

_– Sometimes I think that Katy Perry is the only woman who can make Blaine bisexual. _

_– Don't complain about that Santana, you don't have to live with him and Katy's discography._

_– But… - Blaine continued_

_– Ignoring you! – Puck cut him._

– "_True" or "Take my breath away"? – I said as I kept thinking of songs._

_– I don't know, maybe "Sweet Caroline"? _

_– Well Puck, the song suits you perfectly even you could play the guitar, but I don't think a version for 7 voices can sound good._

_– Rachel is right – Blaine says – But you could reserve the song from a personal performance. _

_– Wanky!_

_– I've been working on a cover, a ballad of "Without you" _– _Rachel added. _

_– Seriously? The musicals lover likes Guetta, who would have guessed! _– _Kurt laughs _– _You should do "kiss me" from the "She's all that". _

_– Yes, I liked "Alguien como tú" – it slipped from my lips without thinking and suddenly all the looks where on me – What! Is my guilty pleasure. _

_– For me is not, I like the movie and I'm not ashamed to say it at loud - Kurt said._

_– No freaking way! - Puck ruled._

_– I got it "I can't help falling in love" – Mike exclaims and the rest of us started clapping. _

_– Wrong, Ashley hates Elvis, next._

_– Instead of look for random love song, we could look for a song that really fits with what Pucks feels – Tina commented. _

_– I don't know, sharing our lives – He is focused thinking and his face lights – Kids! All the kids she wants and getting old together and a place for the two of us stay. Simple as that. _

_– Puck, I thought you were incapable of love! _– _I laughed. _

_– Santana Lopez, don't ruin the moment! – Tina said. _

_– "Somewhere only we know" fits perfectly with what you just said – Blaine said._

_– And because things like this – Kurt looked him with a proudly smile _– _ It's why I married you, my brave handsome and sometimes bushy haired husband – and fixes Blaine's bowtie. _

_– Then it's settled – Puck finished._

Since I stopped working I have been chatting with my friends and then for a while I was goofing around dancing with Mike. Later I was chatting with Quinn and we drank some beers. I have to slow down because otherwise I will not be able to maintain balance on stage. And then Brittany appears with a guy I supposed that is Xavier and Quinn confirmed.

Now Rachel, Finn and I are sitting in a table talking, I swear that Finn has not left Rachel's side in all night, but alcohol may have clouded my judgment.

_–_ What cards? – Rachel asked.

_–_ 4 of hearts with black reverse – I answered.

_–_ Ace of spades with yellow reverse, what about you? – Finn said quickly.

_–_ Ohh! Neither of you will have the honor of receiving a New Year kiss from me.

_–_ What a relief! You just made my day! – I said laughing and Rachel hits my arm – By the way why are you still wearing that Christmas hat?

_–_ It's so pretty for only wearing it one night! – Rachel said – And if you feel excuse me I will be looking for my match – and she was gone.

_–_ Wait, Rachel! What is your card? – Finn goes after her.

I have been on my own for a while glancing around the room. I can saw Brittany and Xavier talking near to the counter. Better pay attention to other things that don't piss me off, like the guitarist from the band. She is looking at me; a little fun couldn't be bad. We talked a bit but ended sooner than I thought because the break was over; she gave me a peck as goodbye and her number.

After a while Rachel appeared dragging Brittany.

_–_ I found your match, is Brittany! – Rachel exclaimed.

_–_ Yay! – Brittany cheers.

_–_ Now that I think, have you made reservations at the restaurant? – Rachel asked.

_–_ Yes, one is for tomorrow night and the other is for when the winners want.

_–_ I thought it was only one?

_–_ Yes Britt, the other is a gift from us to Puck and Ashley – I explained.

_–_ Because Puck and Ashley met in a party like this but a couple of years ago. They had the same card and that was how he invented the supper thing, trying to get a date with her – Rachel said.

_–_ Oh so lovely, Rachel! Remembering how they met.

_–_ I'm not taking the applause for the idea Brittany, although it is well known that I need applause to live, Santana had the idea, sometimes is smart!

_–_ You could stop talking as I'm not here, thanks.

_–_ Grumpy! Santana keep my hat for a while – Rachel puts me her hat – Looks great on you! – She gives a kiss on the check and leave again.

___–_ I think that Rachel is a little tipsy! Perfect, I found my partner – Brittany says as she nudges me – Hopefully we'll get lucky and maybe win supper! A good meal in great company. What more could you ask? Even after we can go to dance.

_–_ Sorry Britt represents that my card that has no match. If I won the dinner, someone could complain. I don't know what happen maybe Rory, Harmony or Sugar mixed the cards. Probably Sugar the new waitress.

_–_ But that means that maybe now the card is in the bowl and we can still win! – Brittany insisted.

_–_ Sorry! If you want the dinner so bad you can go and pick another card, no problem.

_–_ Never mind! I'm going to find Xavier – she leaves.

She got mad at me? But it was a good idea to take another card because she still could win the supper, it seemed that she really want the prize. Whatever, ¡quién la entienda que la compre!

Artie is rolling towards me; everyone looks for me today I'm going to end up feeling important! I don't know how he found out that Brittany and I have the same card and want change my card with him, so he could try to a kiss Brittany at midnight. Poor guy is delusional. Truth I could change the cards but I don't want to, I have enough with Xavier drooling over Brittany to add Artie in the equation. I invented an excuse, a very bad excuse truth be told but I have no desire to think. Artie go away a little mad at me.

The countdown to midnight has begun and I began to move towards my friends, the people are screaming "5, 4, 3, 2…" and suddenly the lights go off and someone grabbed by the wrist and turned me around while I think is touching Rachel's hat. And by the time I heard "Happy New Year" someone is kissing and basically tries to drown me with their tongue in my mouth. I did not think twice and slap to whoever is and then the light turned on and saw an aching Finn Hudson touching his face.

_–_ What the fuck are you doing HUDSON! – I can't believe it.

_–_ What! Santana! – He's in shock.

_–_ No, I'm your freaking mother!

_–_ What! – He had a face like is about to poo.

_–_ Stop saying what, you have 5 seconds to explain yourself or I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass.

_–_ I thought you were trying to kiss Rachel! – Puck exclaims appearing out of nowhere.

_–_ Dude, that was the plan, but she is wearing Rachel's hat and I made a mistake! – Finn explains.

_–_ What! – this moron had brought my inner bitch – Lumps The Clown, listen carefully if you try to kiss Rachel without her consent just like you did with me a moment ago, I will kill you, I've been clear enough! – He nods – Fine.

_–_ Happy New year Santana! – Pucks says trying to reduce strain in the air.

_–_ Happy New Year my ass – I start walking to the counter and scream – Sugar give me a few tequila shots, better give me the bottle, I need to erase something!

It's the proposal time and we stand on our positions. Puck is on stage with his guitar and the microphone. Behind were Finn and Sam, the first to play drums and the second to play the guitar. Sam is not one of closest Puck's friends, but is the only one who plays the guitar. Mike, Tina and Kurt were standing to Puck's left and finally Blaine, Rachel and I were in the right. The scenario seems small with so many people in it.

– Happy New Year everybody! Sorry for the earlier power outage, I was helping a friend who was trying to impress the girl he likes, but kissed the wrong lady – He laughed – Well now we going to give a break to the band, I had some friends that in their young days were nationals' champions in choir competition and want to relive their glory days.

He began to play the first chords from Keane's song but suddenly stopped.

– I'm changing the song – Puck says and looks at us – I just realized the perfect one for the occasion. I hope guys won't be angry. You know the song too; could you sing it with me? – And he starts playing the music.

He is playing "You got it", is the perfect song, totally Puck's personality. Blaine, Rachel, Tina, Kurt and I are exchanging glances and smiling. I'm sure that we are thinking the same "Freaking Puck!" and we start singing the backup vocals.

– Every time I look into your eyes loving eyes; I see love that money just that money just can't buy; one look from you I drift away – Puck looks at Ashley – I pray that you are here to stay.

– Anything you want, you got it; anything you need, you got it; anything at all, you got it; Baaabyyyy – We sang with him.

From here I can see Ashley with Brittany and Quinn, sitting together. The two blondes were holding their laughter and Ashley is laughing, she doesn't have any idea of what is going on.

– Every time I hold you I begin to understand; everything about you tells me I'm your man; I live my life to be with you; no one can do the things you doooo – Puck sang.

– Anything you want, you got it; anything you need, you got it; anything at all, you got it; Babyyyy – We singing backup vocals again.

– Turururu, tururururu, tururururu – even without practicing we are nailing the song - Turururu, Tururururu, Tururururu, you got it.

– I'm glad to give my love to you; I know you feel the way I do – He started to walk towards Ashley.

– Anything you want, you got it; anything you need, you got it; baby.

– Anything you want, you got it; anything you need, you got it; anything at all, you got it; baaaby! – We sing alone and Puck is in front of Ashley with the box in his hands.

I wish Puck the best of the lucks, but I think that he doesn't need even a little bit by the smile on Ashley's face.

– There is nothing else to say – Pucks says – Only, would you marry me?

– Yes! – And they kissed while the whole bar is clapping.

– Thanks for the attention, but from this moment the celebration is private you can return to your own business and I'm going to keep kissing my fiancé.

While the others are going to congratulate the couple, I'm going to the storage to look for champagne. When I was going through the door someone grabbed me by the arm, is Brittany.

– Rachel told me to help you with the bottles of champagne!

Before answer, I find myself looking the scene that was playing behind her. Puck was hugging Mercedes and Ashley was doing the same with Sam and Artie. Around them Tina and Mike are holding hands probably remembering when they got engaged; Kurt has his head on Blaine's shoulder as he was whispering something in the ear and both started to laugh. While Rachel was dangerously close to Finn but I will swear that was looking at Quinn, but from here I can't see very well.

– Santana, are you listening? – Brittany waits for an answer and I look at her.

I don't know what got into me, maybe the drinks mixed with the joy that surrounds me at this moment, maybe Puck's songs; I had the freaking chorus stuck in my head. Now that I'm staring at those big blue eyes the only I can hear is "Anything you want, you got it; anything you need, you got it; anything at all, you got it" over and over again. And that's and that's the little push I need. I took her face and kissed Brittany.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

Viento en popa = is an expression to say that everything is going well.

Mierda = shit

Sway – Michael Bublé (Junkie XL Mix)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The kiss seemed like a movie kiss kind, the ones with the camera spinning around the couple. The execution maybe was not my best work, but the feeling was nothing but perfect to me. Then, she pulled away softly biting my lower lip. Maybe she needed to breathe probably I need to.

I don't how long I've been standing in here with my eyes close and the only I can say is "Wow". When I opened them I saw Brittany is going where our friends are with the two bottles. She turns around and looked above me and then smiles a little. When I looked up I saw mistletoe hanging in the storage door. What! Where did he come from?

Now everyone is a little drunk, having fun and joking around. Mike and Blaine are in proud parent's mode; showing pictures and videos of their kids to anyone, friends or strangers. Tina is calling her parents to checking on Zoey and the rest were dancing.

And then someone grabbed me by the wrist, I'm starting to be bothered by the fact tonight everyone is grabbing me. Rachel took me to the office and made me sit on the couch.

– If I may ask, why were you kissing Brittany?

– It was a mistletoe kiss – She doesn't have to know the truth.

– Don't play dumb with me. First of all isn't Christmas and secondly a mistletoe kiss involves a peck, not making out for several minutes.

– Berry go home, you are drunk and blind!

– What's going on Santana?

– Why are always so persistent, I told you a mistletoe kiss.

The door opened and Puck pokes his head.

– The party without you isn't the same ladies!

– One moment Puck, I need to talk with Santana.

– Ok – He said walking away.

– Puck wait, tell Rachel that it was you who put mistletoe at the door of the storage.

– Yeah, it was my idea. I think that Rory likes Sugar – Pucks looks at Rachel – The new girl. I was trying to give the Irish kid a chance to kiss her or simply create an awkward moment for fun! – Says with mischievous smile.

– Puck you will never change, don't you? We will go down in one minute – Rachel said and he leaves.

– Sorry Santana, I was worried. I mean, I wouldn't like you get in trouble with the adoption process because is too important. Especially for not being able to keep your pants on.

– First of all I already explained before that my adoption process now is managed by Sue Sylvester. But you are right, I wouldn't like get in trouble, besides she's friend with Quinn and I like being Quinn's friend, she gets my humor.

– OMG – She said with a surprised face – Everything fits together! You like Brittany!

– Whaaaat! What fits!? – I almost fell off the couch.

– You never give anyone the reason so fast, not even knowing that you're wrong. ¡Te conosa como si te hay partido! I knew this day would come! So cute! – She was trying to hug me.

– Stop right there! Are you trying to say "Te conozco como si te hubiese parido"?

– Yes after these years, Spanish is still difficult to me.

– Focus Berry, I'm telling you right now, I don't like Brittany in that way, she's a friend.

– I know you so well. If you want sleep with someone, you don't care about nothing. And the way you look at her sometimes, I had already noticed but hadn't given importance.

– Shut up, you're getting on my nerves!

– Oh! You are mad because she left with her ex.

– What! She left with Xavier. Whatever, I don't care!

– Don't worry. They don't get back together, Finn would have told me.

– Berry, why don't you mind your own fucking business? You can go with Finn or dedicate yourself to look at Quinn or maybe call Brody you have a busy life. I have eyes and we both can play the game – I screamed.

– What a surprise! Again you snapped someone when you feel cornered. I can't stand you when became a little bitch – and walks away.

Nicely done Santana Lopez! Now I will have to deal with a silent treatment courtesy of Rachel. This couldn't be that bad, Rachel sometimes talks a lot but the fact that we live together is a drawback. One week later, an apology and two tickets for a lion king on Broadway and Rachel started to talk with me.

* * *

I have a busy day before picking up Marley. The adoption process is going viento en popa, maybe in a month she can live with me, when the paperwork is done. Today we will painting Marley's room; she doesn't know it, is a surprise. The girl thinks that is helping me with my new office. They told me not begin any remodeling until the adoption process is settled, but I couldn't resist. When I asked her what she wanted for Christmas she told me "Hugs and maybe a kitty" my heart melted, but I'm not a person who like animals so I decided to start with the room.

I finished the errands quickly because have to admit that I'm little excited about the room thing and of course spend time with the little one. I decided to go near the agency for a drink, when I entered instantly heard "Santana!" and saw Quinn sitting in the corner.

– Quinn! What a surprise, don't you have to work? – We hugged.

– Yes, I'm waiting for Sam. When do you have to pick Marley?

– About an hour, but I ended the errands early.

– Great, we can catch up!

We talked about everything because since New Year's party we don't see each other and text messages aren't the same. Ultimately the subject of the conversation is about Brittany and Xavier. Quinn is a little upset about Xavier's coming back.

– Don't get me wrong, Xavier is not a bad guy but no way is Brittany's better half. He is not spontaneous and the sense of humor is odd. For example when Brittany says that she likes ducks, he answered that he likes eat duck – She shakes her head in disapproval – Sometimes is a moron.

– Well Q, not everyone is blessed with a sense of humor like us.

– And he doesn't like dance and Brittany dances even in dreams.

– Nor is it so important, but opposites attract don't you know?

– Are you playing the devil's lawyer? I thought you dislike him. Anyways, you're my friend. You have the obligation to take my side. I can't talk about it with Brittany.

– Quinn, breathe!

– I know that's not very important a priori but if you don't have things in common the couple wouldn't work.

– Just like you and Finn.

– Yeah! Just like Finn and… – And when she realized what I said, hits me.

– Ouch, Quinn! – I still laughing.

– But you are right! – She laughs too – Furthermore sequels are never good, I hope they don't even try.

* * *

After picking up Marley we went home. We changed in old clothes and had been all afternoon painting the room, only stopping for lunch. It was really fun. At seven Artie picked Marley.

Now they are gone and I'm all by myself, because Rachel left home a little after I arrived with Marley. I'm going to painting the last wall in the room. I put some music to make the job a little funny. I'm really focused on painting and then I realize that the music player is stuck in one song repeat mode, at least the song has rhythm and can I dance. I know the song and what began as a simple humming is now really singing.

"When marimba rhythms starts to play; dance with me; make me sway; like a lazy ocean hugs the shore; hold me close; sway me more" I sing at the top of my lungs. I'm dancing with my eyes close, painting is long forgotten and I use the paintbrush as microphone. I noticed as someone started dancing behind me. Rachel is back at home soon.

– Rachel you feel like dancing today, any good news? – I laughed – Now seriously, sorry for snapped, but look on the bright side since high school I haven't called you by evil nicknames when we fight.

We still dancing, I attempt to turn around but she stopped me. The chorus sounded again "When marimba rhythms starts to play; dance with me; make me sway; like a lazy ocean hugs the shore; hold me close; sway me more". Even without actually see Rachel I can tell that something about her way of dancing is different. I'm going to sing the chorus one last time because my throat starts to hurt.

– Berry since when I have to beg for you to sing with me!

"When marimba rhythms starts to play; dance with me; make me sway; like a lazy ocean hugs the shore; hold me close; swa… I stopped singing because when I turned to see why Rachel doesn't sing I don't see her.

– Brittany! – I dropped the brush and hit me in the foot – ¡Mierda!

After the initial shock I went to my room and change my clothes for something more properly and came back to living room where Brittany was waiting.

– Broke into people house is a felony!

– I know, but I entered using the keys. Cops can't catch me! Marley had your keys and I've come to returned them. I called and sent messages but you didn't answer – She gave me the keys.

As I sat on the opposite side of the couch took my phone but I dropped instantly. I had a lot of messages and I don't have any desires to start typing.

– I don't remember giving the keys to Marley, maybe when we back from buying lunch I let her open the door. How long you were watching me make a fool of myself?

– More than I should. You were having so much fun and wouldn't interrupt – Brittany said smiling.

– And because of that you started dance with me.

– I couldn't resist.

Brittany asked me that if had plans for tonight I answered no because after painting I know I had zero energy. She explained that had persuaded Quinn for going to a party but she cancelled in last minute because she was ill.

I know how Brittany hates having nothing to do on a Friday night so I suggest if she want dinner with me and she quickly accepts. After eating we settled in the living room to watch a movie. The movie isn't that bad but I think that I'm really tired after all. Without realizing I was closing my eyes and stop paying attention to the movie. I wake up not knowing how much time has gone and I have my head on Brittany's lap. She was distracted with the phone. I got up immediately.

– Sorry! I have fallen asleep but don't remember leaning on you, I thought I was on the other side.

– Yes, you were. But in that position you will hurt your back and neck so I made you lean on my lap – She stills looking at the phone and starts laughing - You must see this!

Then she grabs me with his free hand by my shoulder and pulled me toward her. Result, she is hugging me from behind, right now I'm the little spoon. Her head is resting on my left shoulder. While shows me the videos about cats and cute babies and when she laughs I can feel her breath on my ear and caused me chills, well the fact that her right hand is resting on mine is helping the feeling. We have been in the same position about an hour. I need to move, being so close to her but unable to do anything is killing me. I have to get up! When I try, she stopped me and pushed me down again.

– Something is wrong?

– No, no. I just want water – I try get up again.

– You can drink water later, we are very comfortable!

I'm still trying to get up and she won't let me, we start a mini-fight. I don't know which of us is more stubborn and we fall off the couch.

– Are you happy now that we fell? – I said a little annoyed because I couldn't get my way so easily.

She is on top of me with an expression that I can't figure out but her smile is still somewhat mischievous. Suddenly she closed the distance between us and kissed me. It is a passionate kiss, but at the same time her tongue seeks mine gently. Again the same feeling that I had at New Year's party is spread around my body, but soon she pulled away.

– Now you can go to drink all the water you want – Brittany said while raising. I think that now she is a little annoyed.

– I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon – And now is my turn to pull her down and kiss her – And I thought that the kiss at the party was pretty good.

– Santana Lopez, I'm gonna rock your world!

We moved to the couch to be more comfortable, right now she is on top of me and taking off her top, her body is so perfect, I can't help it and started kissing her belly slowly. When she took off her shirt we switched positions and now I'm removing my blouse as she unzips my trousers. She's a goddess and I'm in heaven.

Then I believe that I just heard Rachel's laughter, this can't be right. I lose balance and fall off the couch.

– Are you okay? – Brittany smirks.

I think that Rachel is on the hall talking with someone. Damn it! I completely forgot about her! I could have a heart attack right now.

– We're so far from okay! Rachel is back. She can't see us like this

– Why not? Of course we dress to avoid an uncomfortable situation – She stays thoughtful – Rachel knows that you like women, right?

– What? No, I meant yes, of course she knows. That's not the point! Trust me you don't want answer the infinite list of questions of Rachel.

– If I have to answer questions, I don't care – Brittany said nonchalantly.

– You don't understand, she probably tells Quinn!

And then her face changed to a shocked expression and we heard the keys opening the door.

– What are you waiting?! What is your room? I pick up the clothes and shoes, you turn off TV. Go, go, go!

– My room is down the hall! – I said quietly, but she is gone.

When I heard the door close I ran as fast as I could to my room. Brittany is dressed again and gives back my blouse.

– Santana, are you in home? I have great news! Cassandra July had been fired and now they called me!

– Congratulations Rdffgschel – Brittany started to say out loud, I covered her mouth.

– Brittany, remember we're hiding. You can congratulate her another day! – I whispered.

– Are you in your room? I'm going there – Rachel said.

She can't entered, if she sees Brittany in my room I'm dead meat, it would not be able to explain it. Think fast Santana, when I opened the door Rachel is almost reaching the doorknob and the only thing comes to mind is hug her. Of course I hug her because I'm happy about the news. Well 50% - 50%, I don't want die young. As I hug her I close the door behind me.

– Santana, are you okay? You seem a little nervous.

– I'm only glad for you, we need to celebrate!

I led her to the living room and we sat on the couch.

– They don't hire me officially, yet.

– Excuse me, but Rachel Barbra Berry never would hesitate about herself.

– You just used my middle name? – Her face is beyond surprised – I'm amazing, I know, but Cassandra's shadow can be very long, I don't trust her.

– What happen?

– Well I'm not sure, she had this huge rage attack and kicked someone – She said as she claps with her hands – I need you in the morning, I know that on Saturday morning you like sleep late but I need you while I'm rehearsing, I'd like your feedback. Telling me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.

– No problem!

– Now I going to start my night routine and go to sleep I want wake up early.

Rachel left the living room happily singing towards her bedroom and I went to mine. If Rachel started her routine she wouldn't leave the room in almost 30 minutes, perfect that's the cue for Brittany could leave unseen. I quickly get in the room.

– Brittany now or never, Rachel is in her room!

And when I turn around I saw Brittany is already sleeping in my bed, her clothes folded on the chair and the drawer where I keep the pajamas is a little bit open. I started laughing I can't believe it "Fuck it, I'm tired" I said. I put on my pajamas and Brittany babbles in dreams, a small smile lit up my face and I get into the empty side of bed while I said "You're awesome". Shortly after I noticed as Brittany puts her arm over my waist, kind of a lazy hug.

– I'm a bit tired, also I liked the idea of sleeping here – She said a little sleepily and kissed me in the shoulder – If you don't mind.

Without thinking about it twice I turned myself to face her.

– I don't mind at all.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

I barely can sleep, every moment I look to the clock and right now it's 5 in the morning. Is so funny look sleeping Brittany with a blonde hair all over the bed, each time that changes the position she manages to still reach me with her arm on my stomach, hand around my waist, feet on my legs or head in my shoulder.

– The director just call the rehearsal will start sooner – Rachel suddenly enters in my room – Ergo, you can sleep until late as always, because I'm leaving. I want arrive a bit earlier to warn my voice.

– You woke me up to tell that I can keep sleeping!? – I throw a pillow – By the way, thanks for knocking on the door.

– What? I didn't knock – She realizes that my comment was sarcastic – Sorry, it's the rush.

She leaves in a hurry. I look the clock it's almost 10, lucky me, at least I can sleep a couple hours more and buried my head in the pillow. I lift "Brittany" I realized that Britt was gone. I lie back on bed laughing "At least I can sleep" I said out loud. Such state could be kind of bipolar thing. I mean, of course I'm glad that Rachel don't caught us but I'm not sure how I feel about Brittany leaving without saying goodbye after last night. The door is closing and I raise my head again and saw Brittany absolutely still and white as a sheet. She is half dressed and now is hopping on one leg towards bed.

– That was super close – She said lying down on the bed while pretending to faint.

We laughed and then she keeps putting her clothes.

– Are you leaving?

Damn! I slipped it out without thinking. Of course she is leaving, she have a life to take care. Now would be nice of me to begin to act adult towards her.

– No, no, no! That is not…

– Of course you have to go and have things to do. At least this time, you will say goodbye.

That's right Santana full adulthood, screw up the situation because is not already a little awkward itself. Nothing happened, but only because of Rachel's guest appearance. Right now I'm over thinking. This is only happening because I spend too much time with Rachel. She is moving in with Kurt and Blaine!

– I'm just going to buy breakfast.

– Why?

– People always say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day!

She rapidly was leaving through the door.

– Wait!

– What now! – Seems to be running out of patience

– I have money in my purse.

I was making a pitiful attempt to grab my purse without getting out of bed by stretching my arms but the effort it's useless. I heard her laug very close and caught me by surprise.

– Lazybones! Breakfast it's on me – And gives me a peck on the nose and leave.

Brittany came back with a huge bag of freshly baked chocolate croissants, coffee for me and tea for her. She already explained me that in high school drank too much coffee and now don't like it. I'm changed my pajamas and put more suitable clothes, and was sitting on the barstool leaning against the kitchen counter when she entered on the apartment again.

– The breakfast of champions!

– We are going to explode from eating so much!

– I don't think so, when you have no more hunger feel free to stop, because I can eat the whole bag without problems. Why you changed your pajamas? I don't care what you wear; anyways it's your home. Like yesterday you changed the paint-stained clothes because of me – She clears her throat – I mean, because I come here.

– Sorry, you sneak into my house! I guess that is because of cheerleading thing, always under the pressure to look perfect, you know old habits die hard.

Our phones started to ring at the same time.

– This can't be good, let alone a Saturday morning – I complained.

– Such a whiner!

I don't know who called Brittany, but in my case I have had the courtesy of being asked if I could take care of Lucas. Kurt and Blaine had to help Bart and the babysitter cancelled in the last minute (again). I agreed but with one condition, they will change their babysitter. I'm so naive, for a moment I thought it might be a quiet day and perhaps could enjoy Britt's company a little.

– I have to babysit Lucas. So we aren't going to spend the morning together and breakfast can't be that long. What about your phone call?

– Did you want spend the morning with me? Ohh San, so cute – She was trying to touch my hand.

– Well…I assume because…You know….You bought breakfast…I don't… – I'm talking nonsense.

– Totally joking! You were so nervous, just like Lord Tubbington when I changed his chocolate for vegetables.

Brittany told me that Sue called her, claiming that Marley wanted to spend Saturday with me and what Marley wants, Marley get it. Read between the lines what Sue does for her promotion at work.

– If you wanted to spend the day with me…

– I only talked about breakfast! – I cut her off and complained.

– Now we can go out the four! – I think that she ignores me, I'm not sure if does it on purpose.

– The more the merrier? – I said trying to smile.

– Are you asking?

– No?

– Then is settled.

Today my idea was going to the sport store to pick up the new sneakers I bought from Mike for Christmas, I had to change them because were small. Soon as enter in the store we split into two groups, Brittany and Lucas wanted to explore, while Marley chose to stay with me. We are going to the stand and Marley saw a scooter that she liked and started running, ignoring my warnings to be careful. She ended up bumping into someone.

– Are you okay? You have to be more careful – I took Marley in my arms.

– Yes – Marley nodded.

– ¡Estás hecha de goma! - I tap her head kindly – Sorry, she's a little jumpy today.

– Santana!

Against who Marley bumped is Melissa; she was my fuck buddy until recently. Although I've seen her at the bar sometimes, we haven't spoken since the night I was about to go home with her but in the last minute I messed up. With the adoption process I almost forget about her.

– Melissa, how are you?

– Fine, buying snorkeling equipment for my brother. What about you? Who's the little one? – She said stroking Marley's cheek.

– I'm Marley, who are you?

– She is a friend of mine, Melissa.

– She is not, I know your friends Rachel, Puck, Tina, Mike…

Lately Marley has discovered that likes make lists about things, I'll stop her before recites all the names that she remembers. Then Brittany and Lucas appeared skating.

– I have some friends that you don't know, smarty pants!

– Oh – Marley's said nonchalantly and made me gestures to put her down and goes with Lucas.

– Brittany this is Melissa, Melissa this is Brittany – The two shake hands, by Melissa's face I think that maybe she remembers Brittany from that night at the bar – And the boy next to her is…

– Lucas, Blaine showed me photos one time - Melisa said.

– Blaine is always a proud father – We both started laughing knowing that when Blaine does this is because is drunk.

– I should get going. Nice to meet you – She first looked at Brittany and then at me – See you around.

Lucas took Marley's hand and Brittany took mine with while shouting "You have to see this" and make the way to skating area. After picking Mike's new sneakers we have plenty time for go anywhere and after a little lunch is time for decided.

– Now, we could go to the park and see ducks! – Brittany proposed.

– Yey, ducks! – Marley agrees quickly.

– Ducks sucks – He makes a pout – I want to play in the park, stupid girls! – Lucas screamed.

– Brittany, go ahead with Marley I need to talk to Lucas – She nods and grabs Marley's hand.

– Watch your mouth, young man! – I scolded him – You can express your disagreement but always with respect.

I thought that he didn't listen to me and is thinking about the word disagreement.

– What means disagreement? – He asked and I sighed.

– When you do not agree with something.

– And what means…

– Stop right there, I know your little tricks because I taught you them. Don't try to distract me by asking me questions.

– Ducks are boring!

– How do I explain it? Sometimes when you are with other people that you care about, you do things that perhaps don't like because in other times they will do it for you.

– Ducks are boring! – Sometimes Lucas is as stubborn as me.

– Just like when you go to the circus with your daddy. Kurt is very afraid of clowns but still goes with you, because knows that you will have fun.

– Ok... – Lucas says resignedly

15 minutes watching ducks and Lucas's expression speaks volumes; the poor kid is so bored. I told Brittany that she stays with Marley because Lucas and I will be playing soccer. When the boy sees the ball I bought without his knowledge his eyes were wild opened. He took the ball from my hands and start running.

In that moment I learned a valuable lesson with heels it's not good idea to play soccer (I guess that applies to any sport) and after the first fall I decided to take off my shoes. No more than 5 minutes later Marley and Britt joined us. The blonde is smarter than me and the first thing she does is remove her heels. 40 minutes later Brittany and I are heading to a bench and let Lucas and Marley playing, because their energy is like infinite and at least mine isn't.

– They look super cute!

– I'm glad, for a one moment I was worried that they didn't get along.

– Who knows? Maybe when they get older could start dating!

– Just quoting Mercedes, hell to the nooo! There is still a long way for the talk about the birds and the bees.

We still look at them a little longer.

– Damn heels! I believe that I twisted my ankle.

– Brilliant idea, play soccer in heels! – She was laughing.

– I know, I know.

– Grumpy – And she give a peck on the cheek – To make it better.

She just friend zoned me? I mean, I'm not a touchy person but Britt is and is like the fourth kiss (on the cheek) that gave me today, but we make out last night, maybe she regret it, maybe she has been thought about it and now wants only to be friends, to avoid going to awkwardland. I don't what is going on but I don't regret it. Over thinking again I need to stop. I only know one thing for sure in this world, nobody friend zone Santana Lopez! I need a plan.

After a while Marley and Lucas don't stop repeating that they are sleepy and hungry, in order to not hear them anymore we went home. First going to Britt's she was taking Marley to the foster home where she lives, luckily for a little time since in two weeks she is going to live with me. Twenty minutes later we arrived at Britt's neighborhood and park the car in front of her building.

– The kids are asleep – Brittany touches my arm to get my attention. I saw them trough rearview mirror.

– The beasts sleep as well, thank goodness!

– Santana! – Brittany hits me in the thigh.

– Kidding. Possibly is one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

– When I was a kid, I always liked the fact that didn't matter where I fell asleep always wake in my bed, like magic.

I smile like a fool, I don't understand as an adult can be so cute. Cuteness is a quality that most people lose when grow up. I go to the trunk and grab Marley's stuff and then go to the passenger door where Marley is.

– Don't you want wake up her to say goodbye? – Brittany asked.

– No, I don't want bother; right now she is so peaceful.

I'm going to open the door's car but Brittany stops me and grabs me by my shoulder.

– You will be a great m… You are a great mum, Santana. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, not even me – And hugs me.

And then while Brittany took Marley in her arms so kindly. I was amazed because a moment like this, its pure magic and I think she just steal my heart. I get carried away and with a couple of steps I approached to them. I put a hand on Marley's back, which was still soundly sleeping, while the other went to Britt's waist and kiss her slowly. The kiss was chaste, just lips touching and without any kind of pretentions, only because I wanted to.

– I had a nice day - And went back inside the car.

When I arrived to my biulding, Kurt and Blaine are already waiting in the hall. Lucas woke up while I was parking the car. He ran towards them shouting.

– Hey there! Do you have fun? – Kurt asked.

– Yes! Yes! I always have fun with San! We play soccer and my team won.

– That's my boy! – Blaine and Lucas high-five – Thanks for babysitting him.

– No problem, I like spending time with him. But you guys need a new nanny!

– Yes, you are right! But I'm happy to say that very soon we'll return the favor in the same way.

– Yes Kurt! Now, every time I've done babysitting will be worth it – I said smirking.

– Well, we could start over, right? A fresh start for everyone when officially you adopt Marley – Blaine says.

– We'll see!

They said goodbye and start walking to the exit of the building and I was making my way to the elevator, when I heard Lucas calling me.

– San! – He was running towards me and I bent down to be at his height – I understood why you played soccer with me! I know you don't like it. I'm a big boy.

– Nice!

– Brittany likes you! – He blatantly said.

– Of course, we're friends!

– Nope – Shakes his tiny head – She looks at you how papa looks at daddy.

He started running again, towards his parents and the three waved goodbye.

– I wish.

I came quietly into the apartment, just in case Rachel was resting. I don't want to hear again the talk about the importance of sleep well. I'm in such a good mood; I just want to go to my room, get some sleep and even try to compose something.

I enter so silently that I can hear the shower; well at least I can go to my room without Rachel noticing me. I started to tiptoe towards the hall and heard a noise; Rachel appeared rising from behind kitchen counter

– You scared the shit out of me Rachel! – I think that she's in fact, more shocked than me – One moment, if you are here, who is in the shower?! – I was smirking – You bitch, spit it out!

– I swear it's not what looks like!

– If you say so… – I remembered how I used the same expression with Puck not so long ago – Whatever, I'm not your mother, you can do whatever you want, but remember sex is not dating! No need to marry at the first opportunity. I just hope isn't Finn, in fact right now I'm praying to God.

– Santana! – She was giggling.

Someone was knocking on the door and I would answer while Rachel was looking for something under the kitchen, again.

– Look, I'm going to my room and I put my headphone to isolate myself.

– You are in such a good mood! You won the lottery? – Rachel said while still crouched.

I opened the door with a cordial "Hi!" and slammed it quickly as I could.

– Don't be rude with people! – Rachel gets up again.

– It's Finn! – I whispered.

– Santana, you're so tiring! Don't suffer more, Finn isn't the one on the shower.

– I know, because is Finn in the other side of the door.

– I beg your pardon. What did just say?

– Hellooo! Freaking Finn, earth to Rachel! Summarize the situation.

– I was honest with Finn and told that still can't choose between Brody and him. But I don't want him to see me...

– Testing the waters! But seriously between Brody and Finn, no color.

– Santana you aren't helping, focus!

– Ok, I'm just saying…

Rachel's face is so twisted, she doesn't know how to deal with this situation and luckily for her I do.

– Listen! Just because I'm in a really good mood, I will get rid of Fin for you. Now you can't say that I have never done anything good for you.

– Don't be rude! – Rachel warned me.

– I thought that I was doing you a favor and you get picky over? Besides, magic always comes with a price.

– What!

– Go and hide, learn from the master.

I open the door again.

– Well, Finny boy, what do you want?


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Rachel has a whole apartment to hide and chooses hide behind the door. Seriously, the woman needs to sort out her priorities. If by any chance Finn gets in, it would be a funny story to tell.

– Rachel is at home? I trying to call her, but she had the phone off – Finn asked.

– No, she went this morning to rehearsal and hasn't come back yet.

– I was calling her to congratulate for the play! – He tries to enter in the apartment – Could I wait here until she comes back? – Obviously, I stopped him.

– Look Finn, I'm kind of busy right now.

I'm surprised I don't have the need to call him any evil nick names. I'm in a such good mood that Finn's presence doesn't irritated me as usually does, besides he's showing happiness about Rachel's new job. This time I won't be rude, but I hope he doesn't get used to it because it is a once in a million.

–Don't be rude Santana! I just want talk to her and invite a drink if she wants – I roll my eyes.

– Believe it or not, I'm trying to be polite. Finn you can't stay in here because I'm busy. Rachel probably will come back very late, always does in the first days.

– But…

– Try to call again and I'll tell her that you showed up – Finn was making a pout – Goodbye!

And when I start to close the door something distracted me. I can hear Brody's voice from the hallway. Rachel and I are in shock.

– My shirt is dry? Sorry that I stumbled with the paint pot, totally unintentionally. I will buy another one – Brody said from afar.

– What the hell! Of course you are going to buy a new pot, do you know how much it cost…

Rachel hits me in the shoulder which I'm leaning in the door, because Finn is trying to step inside again. Fortunately I can stop him again. Lucky for us Brody doesn't show up in the living room. I'm so glad that Finn and Brody don't know each other in person, because he can't recognize Brody's voice.

– Who is? – Finn asked and shakes his head in the direction where the voice came from.

– Flash news! Last time I checked you weren't my mother! Stop asking. Goodbye.

– But Rach…. – He tried to step inside again.

– Whatever, a friend is visiting me. Bye Huson.

I closed the door. Rachel is still petrified and Brody came to the living room and said "I found my shirt, thanks for washing" When he saw me said "Santana you came back! Sorry, I stumbled with paint pot" probably he doesn't hear my earlier rant about it. I'm going to my room.

– Berry, you have to buy me a new pot of paint and you owe me a big one!

This week had been crazy with work and trying to finish Marley's room, I barely saw Rachel and we live in the same place and amidst all of this madness Sue Sylvester called me to do our weekly evaluation about adoption process. I don't have any time, but what Sue wants Sue get it, because right now I don't want anything to stop the adoption process. I'm so excited, I just can't hide it and I think I'll end up spoiling Marley. I can't wait to see her face when the room is finished.

I got an appointment for Tuesday, late in the afternoon. When I arrive to the building was half empty, I'd swear that the only people working are Sue and cleaning workers. The meeting went well as usual. I have to admit that of course Sue abuses the power, but to me has been a good thing because it has accelerated very much the adoption process.

While I was waiting for the elevator someone grabs me from behind and pulls me into photocopying room. Well I think so, because of the little lights I can see. People grabbing me from behind is becoming a bad habit, I'm going to buy a self-defense spray.

– You almost died!

– Britt!

– You deserve it! – She said seriously.

– What?! Why?

– You gave me the world's most tender kiss and just walked away.

Before I can answer, she grabs me by my trousers with one hand and pulls me close to her. We kiss; it was a hell of kiss.

– If all punishments are going to be like this I don't mind at all – I was catching my breath – We kiss again – You are a troublemaker!

– San, stop talking and more kissing!

My hands are trying to make their way under her shirt. She is kissing along my jaw while pats me with both of her hands at the back of my tights, this only mean one thing I hope she will be strong enough and I jumped and put my legs around her waist, she catches me without any problem and places her hands on my ass. We still making out and move unto a table and she let me gently, but I don't take my legs around her, this time I wouldn't let her go. And suddenly there was light.

– Ohhh Jesus! – Said an old lady with a shocked face – If you get caught you will be in troubles – The lady scolded us.

– Sorry Martha! I thought we were alone.

– Sue started the round to make sure no one is left in the building. Brittany, remember that you're not a child anymore! I'm not always be able to save you.

– Thank you! I owe you one!

Brittany grabs me and we start going to the exit but instead of waiting for the elevator we are going down the stairs. I hear Martha say "Don't forget buttoning blouse", I don't know when Britt did that to me, the blonde is skilled with her hands and I approve it! Now we're outside the building still holding hands and walking without any direction.

– What we do now? – Britt asked.

– We can dinner.

– Hummm – Seems is thinking about something – I'd like to start with dessert – And kiss me – At my place?

Her phone rang. Recalling what I said some time ago, now I don't want my life to be like a movie, I don't want constantly interruptions!

– I completely forgot I will meet Quinn today.

– Tell her you're ill – I close the little gap between us and softly kiss her – Remember, dessert, in your place!

– I can't! I have to go! – She gives a peck on the cheek and run away in the opposite direction.

I start walking snarling because of the resignation. She is going to drive me crazy, but I can't stop smiling. Brittany suddenly appears out of nowhere and kisses me again.

– I forgot to say a proper goodbye – And kiss me, biting my lower lip.

I knew it, nobody friend zone Santana Lopez! And when I sure that she's gone and nothing is around me I make my happy dance while rapping "Everyone knows, everyone knows my job here is to look hot, yeah I'm hot, super hot, no one can't deny it, no one can't deny it". Once I get over the rush, and I regained my composure walking as if nothing had happened.

It's Thursday night and Kurt and Tina texted me saying that tonight they will go out to the pub for a while, I know them, sure are up to something! I must go to the pub.

– What are you doing here? – Tina asked.

– I'm here to hang with the bitches and with bitches I mean you. Where are Mike and Blaine? Where is Rachel? How is the night going?

– They are taking care of the kids – Tina answered – And the night is pretty eventful!

– Kurt, hurry up! Tell me what happened! What I missed!?

– Rachel was sitting with us and Finn appeared with the excuse to invite a drink for celebrate Rachel's new role. But like 30 minutes after, Brody also appeared! You missed the whole thing "How I met my rival".

I hope that Finn doesn't recognize Brody's voice but even if he does I can say that Brody is a friend of mine.

– At least Finn is perseverant, I will admit that.

– Why? – Tina asked curiously.

– Saturday night he showed at the apartment to congratulate Rachel – I looked across the bar – The three are sitting together and talking? I can't believe it, such a weirdos! It seems the most boring conversation ever.

– Yeah and the most awkward too! – Kurt added

– By the way, how we make the bet?

– Finchel all the way, just like Puck!

– No, don't mashup the names! – Kurt complained.

– Tina, your Finchel can kiss the ass of my Brochel!

– Again, not mashup the names, this isn't high school! – Kurt repeated.

– We'll see, Santana!

– We'll see, Tina! – We look straight into the eyes like cowboys from far west but in the end we laughed – What about you, Kurt? Which side you will choose my side or losers?

– I think I will pass this time. I don't know if it's a good idea to bet on Rachel's love life. When she finds out, she will kill you!

– Excuse me; you are talking like you never bet on love life of your friends!

– That I've do… That we done it before, doesn't mean is right.

– Kurt you are overreacting, it's an innocent entertainment.

– Tina, I don't know how far something is innocent when Puck and Santana get involved.

– Hummel I think you know more than you say.

– Hello! Can we sit with you? – Artie asked.

Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes and Sam, joined us.

– Of course, no need to ask – I said.

– What are you talking about? Seemed an interesting topic – Mercedes asked.

– Nothing, only making a bet on… Ouchhh – Someone kick me under the table – Kurt, what are you doing!

– Don't look at me! – Kurt says with his hands up.

– Sorry Santana, my bad. We are making a bet about our husbands, which one will be the one calling for help with the kids – Tina said and looks at me raising her eyebrows.

Tina just threatened me, unbelievable. She spent too much time with me!

– Oh! Blaine isn't in here I was expecting talk with him about the wolverine's new number – Sam comments – I going to grab something to drink.

– What are you doing here? – Kurt asked.

– Switch off of work and forget about our wicked boss – Artie answered.

– And Mercedes wanted to know how Finn's hunting was going. I didn't know that Finn was a hunter until today.

– Britt, that means Finn is chasing Rachel, because he likes her – I said to clarify Brittany's ideas.

–Brittany, don't say that!

– Mercedes, we all know that you like gossip and we accepted you anyways – Quinn says – Besides knowing in first person Finn's techniques. Rachel may need help at some point, maybe I could talk to her and give some advice.

– Preach! – Artie said and everyone laughed.

– Having friends for this! Like you never gossip! – Mercedes complained.

– I understand the feeling!

– I know you do Kurt, I know – Mercedes said.

Now that Brittany and I are alone, it's time to act. All previous times except New Year's kiss and the kiss beside the car, Brittany always has taken the initiative in this thing we had, whatever it is, maybe she get bored to have to start it always, because this night is like nothing happened.

– What do you hang out tomorrow night? We can go dancing or grab something to eat, watch a movie… – Givingso many optionsseems a little desperate, I need slow it down.

– I like the idea!

– Where shall we meet?

– I love the idea but I on Friday night I'm going to the movies with Xavier, before he came back to Utah.

– Ok, another day – I make a weak smile.

Each passing day I dislike Xavier a little bit more, I can help it, at least he is leaving the city and it was about time!

– Also, I thought you'd be busy.

– Why?

– Finn said you had "a friend" at home the other day and you were way busy.

– What! – I said out loud and some people looked at me.

– Don't worry; I'm bi-curious too. Although I believed that you only liked women, but everyone can do what they want – She smiles at me.

My anger grows fast. No, I refused to believe that moron is gossiping about me, neither he is that stupid. I haven't seen anyone with such small brain since Smythe; both could be the perfect ones for Darwin prizes. Suddenly I get up from the chair I need to find that twat.

– Britt, I have to go. I have to wake up early tomorrow morning. Bye!

– See you later alligator! – She gets up, hugs me and gives a peck on the cheek.

I begin to look for Finn across the place. I found him swiftly because is talking with Puck.

– Hudson if you like gossip, you could at least do it about things that are true. For the record, I'm a lesbian in case that your only neuron maybe had forgotten. Lesbians don't hate men contrary to popular belief; in fact I have some friends who are guys and I don't sleep with them! For example Mike, Kurt, Blaine or even Puck!

– Ohhh! I like you too, Lopez! – Puck says smirking.

– Not now – I looked him briefly and he realizes that I'm beyond of pist off**.**

– What! – is all Finn can say before I interrupted. **  
**

– First of all what I do or do not with my life does not concern you and secondly I clearly remember telling you that I was with a friend. Besides, if I sleep with a guy STILL ISN'T YOUR FREAKING DAMN BUISNESS. Hudson, stay away from me because the only straight I am is straight-up bitch – And I walk away because if I stay I swear I'll kill him.

Is Sunday afternoon, we are reunited at the bar to organize Puck and Ashley's engagement party, even the little's ones are here and they are delighting the adults. Quinn and Artie are drawing with Lucas, Ashley is cradling Zoey and Marley is with Blaine and Rachel who are giving tips about how properly sing. The rest are divided in different groups talking around the table. Finn is avoiding make eye contact with me, is the smart thing to do for his own security. Puck and I decided not open the bar until 8 o'clock for greater tranquility.

I was sitting at the end of the table with Britt next to me. I was talking with Sam, Mike and Mercedes while she was speaking with Tina, Kurt, Puck and Finn. Being in different conversations seems doesn't mind her, because the blonde try to annoy me every time she can.

I'm happy because I finished Marley's room on time and when the little girl saw it was amazed, I'm not sure who were happier Marley or me. I can't stop smiling not then not now when I was explaining all the details. When Marley realizes that I was talking about her room she quickly came next to me and sat on my lap and I put my left hand around her tiny waist to keep her from falling.

Marley and I were telling everything about the room and everyone listened carefully, everybody laughed when I explained the curses I said because at the beginning I couldn't properly draw Mulan and Hercules on the walls of the room.

– You made a room about Disney, it's a great idea – Artie commented.

– Santana is the best! Mulan is my favorite and Hercules is hers – Marley said.

I was so immersed in what I was explaining that I didn't really notice when Brittany took my right hand and now randomly was gently squeezing it, no one else can see it because Britt cleverly was leaning her body on the table and Marley (without knowing) is making a barrier for people in front of us.

– Coffees! – Puck says and puts the cups on the counter; Mike and I are waiting for grab them.

– Puck! Where is Britt's tea? – I said looking among the cups.

– Tea, I didn't make any tea!

– She doesn't like coffee, take the cups to the table and I will make a green tea.

When Mike comes again to grab a couple of cups, he's smirking but trying to hide it.

– What are you laughing, Chang?

– Nothing.

– What is? I wanna laugh too!

– Ok, Santana how long have we been friends?

– Long enough! – I laughed – I think almost 10 years?

– Less or more. What's my favorite coffee?

– Ehhhh….. Cappuccino?

– Wrong! – He leans and on the counter and raises his voice – Tina how I like the coffee?

– Black without sugar! – She quickly answered.

Puck made the way back to us and grabs the rest of cups.

– Puck, what's Santana's favorite coffee?

– Who do you think I am his father? I have no idea - And leaves again.

– Still don't understand.

– Wait! - Mike raises her index finger to make me stop talking - Blaine what's Kurt's favorite coffee?

– Nonfat Mocha! – He answered in a beat.

– And….

– You didn't get it, did you?

– No.

– Doesn't matter, forget I say anything!

He goes away and sits next to Tina, she asked about the suddenly 20 questions and he said "Nothing honey, only refreshing the knowledge about our friends" and kiss her on the nose. I always thought that Mike is the sanest of all us, but then says things like this and make me doubt. I mean, it's pretty obvious that Tina and Blaine know their husbands tastes. I'm going to make the tea and stop thinking about Mike's bullshit! Britt likes green tea with one of sugar. I was putting boiling water into the teapot. One moment, no he wasn't, no way, not at all, just no! I was so lost in my thoughts that I ended up pouring the boiling water on my hand "Shiitt".

– Santana, are you fine? – Tina asked.

– Yeah, nothing, just water.

– Lopez clumsy!

– Shut up Puck.

The rest returned to their chats while Mike was nodding his head to me, because knows that I understand what he said to me. My answer is giving him the finger. I hope Mike and Rachel don't talk about their points of view in this particular topic because then I will be screwed. But, I had to admit, even if mortify me, that they are right. I guess I just get over the denial phase. I like Brittany, probably too much.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

I gave the tea to Brittany under the watchful eye of Mike, but instead of sitting next to her again, I sat in the free chair by Rachel's side. I'm starting to assume that I like Brittany very much perhaps I already knew it for a while, but this doesn't mean I'm ready for my friends to know. I won't hear the end of it. Finn is looking at me right now, probably he was sitting here before but I don't give a single fuck about that, furthermore if I bothered him by sitting in this particularly spot it's a plus.

– What are you doing Hudson waiting the bus?

– It was my chair.

– Like I care.

– Santana, you have five years or what?

– Yes, just like you!

– So nice…

– ¡Quién se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla!

He makes a weird face, I love when I speak Spanish and people don't understand anything. Right now I could do my evil laugh, but almost everyone in the room has warned me about not doing it because looks super creepy.

– Don't fight like little brats! Finn you can sit in my chair – Rachel interjected.

She stood up and goes away, the woman is an evil genius because I have to sit next to Finn and there is no big punishment for me right now.

– Look Santana I'm sorry for what I did, wasn't cool, it was a misunderstandings – Finn began to talk without looking at me.

– Didn't you say I had a "friend visiting me"?

– Well, yes….but has been taken out of context – We still not looking each other.

– You only are saying sorry because of Rachel, you are trying to save the face.

– Yes.

– At least you are honest!

– Here is the thing, I don't like you and you don't like me but we have a few friends in common and because of them we should be civilized around each other.

– Fair enough.

The rest of the evening went well, Finn is the best man of Puck and Rachel will be the maid of honor in charge of all the details for the party, they will have to spend too much time together, this is a setback for Brody. Damn Puck helping Finn.

People left around five and I opened the bar ahead of schedule. So when Rory and Harmony arrived I went to the office. After a while I set aside the paperwork, I'm actually a bit tired so I decide to lie on the sofa. Then there is a knock at the door "Come in".

– Hey! Are you busy?

– Britt! Why are you here again? Marley is all right?

– San you need to stop thinking that every time I come to see you is because something bad happened to Marley! Besides you were with her just a couple of hours ago.

– Sorry, I think I've already become overprotective.

– Cute – She smiled – I thought we could watch a movie, since the other day I was busy.

– Britt I'm working!

– You are lying on the sofa, maybe we have a different concept of what work means.

– Stop mocking me! I was resting! – Britt sat at the other side of the sofa.

– Don't be boring! Nobody saw me coming up here I was super sneaky.

– You are such a troublemaker! But I don't have any movies in here.

– That's not a problem! – And pulls from her pocket a pen drive.

– You wouldn't take no for an answer, would you?

While I grabbed the beers from the mini fridge that we have at the office, Britt takes the laptop and put the movie. When I return to the couch she is fully stretched. "Seriously, I have to sit on the floor. Pierce very nice!" She crosses her legs leaving a spot for me to sit "That's better" and handed a beer.

When Brittany said movie what she really meant was documentary about ducks, well at least I'm learning some stuff about _Anas platyrhynchos_. The male has blue-green head, yellow beak, gray body and black stern and the female have duller colors in dark brown. Every time we see a movie we sat in the corners of the sofa, but as the film progresses we approach. I wonder if they she will do the same with everyone. Right now her head is inches of my shoulder.

– We canchange the documentary if you don't like it– She frowns but tries to hide it.

– I have to admit that is quite more entertaining than I was expected– That sentence makes her smile and leans over my shoulder.

When the documentary ends neither of us make any effort to move and I think that perhaps Brittany is asleep. I move my head forward slightly to see her face and then our eyes meet. Then it's time to say what I have been thinking since this afternoon.

– Can we go together to the engagement party?

– What!? – She raises her head from my shoulder.

– I mean, if you want, of course.

– As an a date? – Britt has a shocked face, but not the good kind.

– Is not necessary to label it, we're just friends that don't have a date for the party.

– Ugghhhh… I think that might be a little awkward with all of our friends and I have a date for the party, Xavier but just as friends.

I think my poker face right now is priceless. When Xavier came back? I thought that finally get rid of him. Is he rich or something to always be traveling? Right now I just feel as "Además de tonto apaleado"

– Okay, it just was an idea.

– Xavier is back for vacation – She said quickly.

– You don't have to explain anything to me.

– But I want!

– But isn't necessary – I said trying to settle the topic.

I'm angry but not with Brittany, she can go with anyone to the party. I'm angry with me for making a fool of myself. "Santana we need a helping hand", I heard Harmony calling me on the other side of the door and that's my cue to get out of this situation. "Got it" I answered.

– Brittany, I have to work!

– Okay, see you on Friday night – She was going to kiss me, I'm not sure if it's on the lips or the cheek but anyways I turned my head to be sure the kiss is on the cheek.

I started working but I'm still pissed, this may sound a little arrogant but I'm not used to anyone rejecting me, besides the fact that was Brittany doesn't improve the situation. I'm trying to interact as little as possible with Rory and Harmony because they don't deserve my bad mood. Especially, I'm trying to avoid Rory because isn't his fault but the Irish accent really irritates me.

Melissa has come to the bar with some friends, she came to greet me. When the pub is almost empty, her friends left and she came to talk to me. We've been talking while I washed glasses, mugs and cups. We talked about Marley, engagement party, stuff from her work among other things. I think that we never spoken for so long. Talking to her has helped distract myself and I'm a little less angry.

– Don't do that! – I said suddenly.

– Do what? – She said with amused voice.

– Asking me about stuff. You know my rules, if you still asking you will in the category "possible friend" and then our previous agreement will be invalid.

– Seriously? – Melissa was smirking.

– Yep, seriously! I don't like misunderstandings, even less since Marley is in my life.

– I don't like either. Besides I think I like the idea of being friends with you.

– Other people maybe disagree with you.

– Their lost! – She extends her hand.

– There is no turning back – I laughed.

– No turning back! – She said and we shake hands.

A little after Melissa left the pub Brody showed up looking for Rachel, but she is helping with the preparations for the party. The poor guy had been in here for about an hour drinking beer and occasionally looking at his phone. When he finished the drink gets up and waved me goodbye. In that moment I have an idea, a brilliant idea in fact. If Puck can be Finn's wingman, I could do the same for Brody.

– Brody, wait! – He stopped and turned around – Have you any plans for Friday night?

– No, since Rachel is at the engagement party, guess I'll go out with my friends.

– I need a date for the party, of course just as friends.

– What!

– Weston, are you in or not? I can't wait all night for an answer.

– Wouldn't be a little weird if I go to the engagement party?

– Nonsense.

– Still, I'm not sure.

– Okay, no problem. I look for another date.

I leave him alone and made my way near to the counter. If my plan worked out, giving him the chance to coming to the party and then denying it, he will accept my offer, I'm sure and then he said "Santana, I'm in!" and automatically send a message to Puck "Change plans I have a plus one for the party". Well done Weston, you just got the best godmother you could ask for, "You can pick me at 8 p.m. and you drive".

After a long week, finally is Friday and I'm not working, the pub is closed because tonight is the engagement party and everyone has things to do. Well, I only have one job besides to be on time and because of that I will be in bed all morning, catching up in my beauty sleep. My phone's beeps, normally I didn't look because I decided to stay in bed but maybe is about Marley or the engagement party.

**Chat: Lucía**

* Bitch, I'm back! You know what it means! – Lucía

* I don't believe you! – Santana

* Por cierto, ¡perra lo serás tú! – Santana

Puck and I met Lucía in a party during our second year in college; most accurately I met her. Puck in that time wasn't able to catch the hints and didn't leave us alone. My initial intentions with Lucía, obviously were to sleep with her and the thought was mutual. She was a pretty latina girl just as me. The first night that we try to sleep together was a mess; because we were drunk as a skunk and neither of us actually remembers if something happened; yes we woke up in the same bed and only with the half of the clothes on but with zero memories of the previous night and very sick. After that the three started to hang out and Puck named us the league of weekend warriors.

After the first mess, Lucía and I only slept together once for the benefit of our friendship.

_– Lucía, are you laughing while we are making out? _

_– Sorry, sorry._

_– I finally managed to Puck leave us alone and you are laughing! ¡Haz el favor de concentrarte! _

_– It's funny because now that we are free for doing it, Santana I'm not sure, I think I prefer you as a friend instead of a fling. _

_– Seriously, you choose this moment to rethink the hue of our friendship? I bribed Puck; I fucking bribed him with money! You could have said something earlier. _

_– What do you think?_

_– To be honest right now I'm only thinking about sleeping with you I'm super horny, but I get your point. We must to stop right now because if we don't I will hate you forever. Besides you are giving me the half of the money I paid Puck! _

_– Without setting a precedent and only to amortize your investment, this time can be la excepción que confirma la regla – She was smirking and shoved me on the bed._

_– ¡Me gustan las excepciones!_

While I still lying in bed I remember the problems that the three got over the years and I can't stop laughing about the funny memories and the situation clicked in my brain.

**Chat: Lucía**

* Are you here for engagement party, aren't you? – Santana

Lucia didn't answer because even in texts is a terrible liar. Well, now I'm sure I'll see her soon! I left the phone on the nightstand and I turned for to go back to sleep and then someone is knocking at the door. I grabbed again my phone.

**Chat: Lucía**

* ¡No me jodas! Are you knocking at my door?! – Santana

She didn't answer but the knocking became louder. She is a stupid bitch and I rushed to the door, still in my pajamas. I opened the door and Lucía was standing right there and we hugged each other while shouting "¡Cuánto tiempo!".

– When you came back to New York?

– Last night! I promised to Puck that I didn't say anything because would be a surprise for the party, but I can't be in the same city and not telling you.

– You look old – I teased her.

– Lucky me, that you look way older than me. By the way you can try to tidy up yourself a little before opening the door.

– You are a stupid bitch, come in! – We hug again.

For work Lucía and James (Lucía's husband) had to move to Pennsylvania and although we talk almost every week via text message isn't and never will be the same as living in the same city. So we catch up over coffee in the old-fashioned way.

– Where you have left James?

– He is with his sister, I'm sure if a call him wouldn't mind that we join them, especially since you're still single.

Eventually I realized that some of my friends have the habit of trying to match me with anyone, James is no exception and has spent several years trying to set me up with her sister, especially since they moved to Pennsylvania.

I told Lucía about the pub and Marley, Lucia explained how she and James actually have more projection as architects in Pennsylvania than they could have in New York. I went to my room to get some pictures and when I came back to the living room Lucia was standing next to the door. She became aware of my presence.

– San, someone is looking for you!

When I went to the door Brittany was there, I wasn't expecting her at all.

– Hey Britt! What are you doing in here, is Marley fine?

– Yes, she is perfect.

– Ohh sorry, this is Lu…

– San, late as always, we already introduced ourselves – Lucía cuts me off – Sorry, my parents call but I see you tonight at the engagement party.

– Call me later! – We hugged me quickly as a goodbye while I said "Cuídate".

"Come in Britt! Let me go to grab a robe" I said while going towards my room, when I returned to the living room she was still standing and looks a little blue.

– You can sit, like is your house! – I smiled trying to light the mood.

– Ehh….I want to ask you if you seen…. my green shirt! I was wearing it the other day when we watch the movie I can't find it.

– When you left the office you were wearing it. It will be hidden in a closet at your place.

– It's true! I'm sorry I bothered you and I have to go. Goodbye!

– Brittany, wait! Are you all right? – But she's gone.

This was very weird I will try to talk to her later, but now that I'm awake I'll do something productive with my life.

At eight o'clock was a knock on my door.

– Santana you look amazing – Brody said and I stepped aside so he could enter the apartment.

– Thanks, you look handsome. The blue handkerchief gives the perfect touch of color to the black suit.

– Don't you think maybe I'm overdressed?

– Not at all, you only dressed yourself like this to be up to it with me.

– Is Rachel in here?

– Sorry Romeo, she left early.

I can bet that Brody is nervous but still smiling. I'm not very good doing pep talks because I usually don't give a fuck about them, but I'm going to try.

– Listen Broody, I'm only going to say this once. I'm rooting for you and because of that I chose you to be my date for the party. I'm sure you're smart enough to put two and two together so don't screw up – He started to shake his head in disbelieved and laughed.

– Shall we go? – Brody offered me his arm.

We arrived at the hotel after picking up Lucía and James. When we entered the hall we greet Tina and Mike, they were the only that already arrived. Tina is wearing a silver one-shoulder dress and Mike with a blue tie and a grey vest; both are very handsome. Slowly the rest of our friends are arriving, but unfortunately for Brody Rachel is still missing but luckily for me means that Finn neither is here.

Brody and James went for a walk while Lucía and I sat on the barstools and ordered two glasses of wine. After 20 minutes Brittany finally appeared with Xavier, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes. Brittany was wearing a blue dress with some black accents, was beyond beautiful, simply breathtaking. The blue tone accentuates her eyes, plus the dress is short and makes her legs super long, like infinite.

– The social worker has arrived! – Lucía exclaimed.

– How do you know about Britt?

– I asked to Rachel, after seeing your face when that chick was at your door. I was curious and Rachel has some interesting theories.

– Rachel is not a reliable source of information.

– If you say so….

– Seriously, years ago you can't stand her, not even to talk to her about buying me a freaking gift but now you two share theories about my life.

– Ohh Santana, look, here is the tiniest violin in the world playing the saddest song just for your ears.

– Sometimes I miss you, but then I think, mmm... not at all.

– Is your fault; you were the one that told me to be nice with Rachel because she was important in your life.

– Yeah I'm glad that you get along, because if I had to choose between the two of you, because if I would have chosen Rachel, that silly girl always been there for me.

– I know – Lucía was smirking.

– Why are you smirking? Is Rachel behind me, isn't she?

And before Lucía can answer I feel tiny arms around my waist hugging me tight and Rachel saying "Ohhhh Santana that was sweet, so I will ignore you called me silly" and then she whispered in my ear "But we will talk about the fact that you only brought Brody to annoy Finn" and kissed me on the cheek. James and Brody appeared and said that we can go to the next room because they are already serving dinner. Dinner was delicious, and the company was excellent, Brody is a gentleman and quite a good talker I don't get why Rachel hasn't chosen yet, anyone with half a brain would know which the right choice is.

Now is the turn of the toasts, Ashley's brother was the first to make a toast and now it's up to someone on Puck's side and that's my job. They only choose me because when they said that someone had to make a toast I rolled my eyes.

– Don't worry my toast isn't very long, so soon everyone can go to burn the dance floor and enjoy the open bar – Some people laugh.

– You're such a charmer Santana! I will tell my sister – James said very quietly trying to distract me and I gave him a punch on the shoulder slyly.

– I don't wish you a perfect life. What I really I want for both of you is very happy life – I wink my eye at the happy couple – which often isn't the same but that's life! For Ashley and Puck, cheers!

Most people started going to the next room where the dance floor was, but Puck and Ashley came to thank me for the toast. Moments later I saw as Tina, Kurt, Mike, Blaine and Rachel approached to us. They had a grin all over their faces and then Puck shouted "Group hug" and suddenly I found myself surrounded by arms. From a distance watching us with amused faces are Brody, James and Lucía and on the other side of the room Artie, Mercedes, Finn, Britt, Xavier, Sam and Quinn. "What are you looking at!? There isn't brand new information to you that we are kind of weird family" Kurt said.

We all went to the next room. Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Lucía and James haven't stopped dancing and the rest are sitting on the sofas. While people are chatting animatedly I isolated myself because I knew the song that is playing but I can't remember the title. "Dance with me tonight" I said triumphal, Brittany said "Okay" and pulled me toward the dance floor. I'm totally shocked. I didn't even realize that Brittany was beside me, I'm not complaining because I'll be dancing with Brittany, silly dance moves included.

– I thoughtyou'd never ask!

– I wasn't asking you to dance with me – I smiled – I just remembered the title of the song.

– Ohhhh – She stopped dancing.

– But I'm gladthat there was this misunderstanding.

I grabbed her again to continue dancing but the silly dance moves are gone and now Britt is taking me by the waist and I have my arms around her neck and we slowly swing with the music. I can't look her straight to those blue eyes.

– I don't know if it's more fun, when you try so hard or when you don't try at all.

– What?

– Nothing… You look really pretty in that black dress.

– You look beautiful, the blue dress suits you perfectly and match with your eyes – I said in a whisper.

Brittany puts her hands on my back and pushed me slowly against her and because of the little nudge we bump and I looked up and our eyes meet.

– Is this the moment when you fall for me? – She asked nonchalantly and I was speechless.

* * *

Song "Dance with me tonight" – Olly Murs

¡Quién se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla! = finders keepers, losers weepers (kind of)

¡Haz el favor de concentrarte! = Do me the favor to focus

Por cierto, ¡perra lo serás tú! = By the way, you are the bitch!

La excepción que confirma la regla = The exception that proves the rule

¡Me gustan las excepciones! = I like the exceptions

¡No me jodas! = Don't fuck with me/ Don't mess with me

¡Cuánto tiempo! = How long!

Cuídate = Take care of yourself

* * *

I still trying (Half an hour later) to figure out how to put links to the pictures without being considered spam, so I'm tired and I've posted in tumblr in case anyone might be interested! /post/41873248712 and post/41873354692


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Is this the moment when you fall for me?" The answer is yes. I'm not sure when happened but I did it, I fell for her.

******–** San breathe, I'm kidding I heard it in a TV show and always wanted to say it.

And at this moment I decided to stop acting like a weirdo. I can be the charming one, I mean, until Brittany I used to be, but when I'm around her is like I can't act or think properly, but this ends right now. But if because of my mental clumsiness I can't be the charming one at least I'm going to act like a normal person, menos da una piedra.

– I just was thinking that is a pretty great pickup line!

– You think, huh?

– Yes, I'll keep it in mind.

– There's someone who you want to impress? – She's smirking.

– Who knows! – I put my hand on her back again and bring our bodies together, if that is possible and our noses almost brush against.

Brittany and I were dancing for a while and having fun, but then Xavier appeared and claims that he wants dance with his date. I really don't give a flying fuck about what he wants but Brittany gave an apologetic look and I let her go. I saw Puck asking for a drink at the bar and he had a big grin on his face.

– Yooo go gurl! You're so smoking hot!

– You too Puckerman!

– Is nice for once that we stay at the other side.

– Don't lie since a couple of years ago; we stay a little amount of time behind the bar.

– Well, that's right but we earn that right we worked a lot.

The waiter brought two shots and Puck raised his "Cheers" we both said out loud.

– Santana, by the way, I don't understand why but seems that you still have your charm because Sophia, an Ashley's friend was fishing information about you.

– No biggie, I can't help the effect I had on women! – We both laughed.

– The night is fantastic I couldn't ask for anything more! – Puck said a little bit loud, maybe he already had too many shots

– I'm glad for both; especially for Ashley she deserves a price for spend her life with you!

– Funny Lopez!

He puts his arm around my shoulders and dragged me to the dance floor, where Lucia and James joined us with our familiar silly dance moves. After a while Sam appeared dancing with Quinn and shout "Santana I was expecting one dance with you, at least!" my answer "Count on it, white chocolate!". After too many dances with Sam, the guy is indefatigable I'm resting on the couch and someone hugged me from behind and kiss me on both cheeks, I don't need ask who is because has the name of Brittany everywhere.

– Someone perhaps drink too much? – I innocently asked and put my hands over hers.

– Yes, you drink a lot San!

– Nice Britt but I was talking about you.

– Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that you drink more than me. Whatever! You wanna dance?

– Of course.

But lucky me, the story of my life lately is that Xavier shows up again, ¡Qué pesado! And the same situation is repeated a few more times, every chance that Britt came around for dance or talk Xavier always appeared, every fucking time Brittany gave me the apologetic look and leave with him.

I'm sitting on the sofa with Mercedes talking cheerfully about how we should go together to Adele's concert, when Britt without a word grabbed by the hand and dragged me to the dance floor again, but in the last moment Lucía appeared from nowhere and said "Sorry Brenda" and took me away.

– You know her name but you said it wrong just for fun – Lucía is laughing out loud – I know what are you trying, but Britt isn't the jealous type and in case that you don't remember you came here with your husband so your level of threatens is less than zero.

– I wasn't trying to make her jealous, that never crossed my mind! – She says pretending being offended.

– You could have been a great actress, such a lost for Hollywood!

– Yeah I think that too! Besides the boyfriend/date sure will be happy that she is alone – She said matter of fact.

– It's true her date is her ex, he doesn't let me forget – I said a bit bitterly.

– But anyways I'm just saying that Miss Pierce needs a reminder that you aren't 24/7 for her; you have other friends and a child to take care. And she probably thinks that because of your attitude, Tana you need to restore you priorities!

– It's been ages since last time you called me like this!

Maybe Lucía is right, is like I'm almost always available for Britt even if I'm working, but the truth is that I don't mind but again when Xavier appears in the equation is how if I fade away. But Lucía is wrong about one thing I'm only available 24/7 for Marley.

– Now you are thinking that I'm right.

– I hate you!

– You can pretend all you want but I'm still right about it, and you know that you love me.

– And you know that you can kiss my ass. Just for information, when you and James have children I'll give them the noisiest toys I can find and they make your life a living hell.

– You are gonna be the worst godmother ever!

– You pick me! And you pick Puck as well to be the godparents of your future children, this don't say anything good about your choices in life.

Just after a minute that Lucía went away to find James, Brittany appeared again asking me for a dance. I'm not sure if it's for the previously conversation with Lucía and her words are echoing in my mind or because my feet hurt a little or because I'm tired of Xavier always interrupting us and I answered "Sorry Britt, I don't feel like dancing, but look the bride side Xavier is coming over here and sure he wants spends a little more time with his you" and make my way to the nearest sofa.

After some time alone someone came.

– Would you dance with me?

– Where is your half better?

– Dancing with Tina and Rachel is nowhere to be found.

– Kurt I'm your third choice; so flattering! But my answer is no, my feet are killing me! But you can seat with me if you want.

– Do you want anything to drink? – He sat and raised his hand to stop a waiter.

– A glass of white wine will be perfect.

– Two glasses of white wine, please.

– Ok, I will right back in a moment, sir.

The waiter quickly came back with our drinks.

– You can't help it Satan, can you? – He said while shakes his head towards Rachel and Brody who are dancing together.

– I lost count of times I've already said tonight that I didn't bring Brody in here to annoy Finn.

– Don't tell me you're just trying to help Rachel to pick one. I don't buy that, either!

– I'm just trying to give Brody a fair chance, if Puck is helping Finn why I can't do the same for Brody.

– Because you barely know him!

– Well, he seems a nice guy.

– Duh! – He shakes his head in a disapproving way – Everyone seems nice at the begging.

– Okay Jiminy Cricket! I learned a valuable lesson, don't get involved. The next time I will think it about twice.

– I don't believe it unless I see it! But cheers anyways! – Both drank wine.

– But between us, who do you think Rachel is going to pick? – Kurt is a little tipsy maybe answered the damn question once and for all.

I'm not sober at all but if my eyes don't fool me while dances with Brody, Rachel looks at Finn who is dancing too, well trying to; but for my dismay maybe the election is over. I won't hear the end of it because of Tina and Puck and how they pick the winner and I didn't. I curse my luck! Maybe I can bribe Tina to shut up babysitting Zoey and for Puck I will punch him when he gets on my nerves.

– I'm not sure that she's going to pick anytime soon – Kurt said while takes another sip – I can't believe you haven't noticed by now, we're missing a piece.

– Well, you always knew Rachel better than me, but yes I noticed there's something else. I wasn't sure it was only my imagination because you didn't say anything.

– When she texts Finn or Brody she has this smile but just like Rachel's regular smile, but there is other times that when she is texting and thinks that no one is looking at her…

– She ducks her head and smiles, just a little bit.

– Exactly Santana and is so endearing! Just kind of your little shrug when you read Britt's messages – He said nonchalantly – You don't know how to pretend, by the way plus I'm really good at reading people, but your secret is safe with me – And he winked me.

– Jiminy the conversation is over!

I stood up and left, while I heard Kurt saying "Is more fun to talk about others life instead of talking about yours, isn't it?" and he laughed. And then I saw Brittany sitting in a bar stool alone while looking bored but I fight the urge to go over there, because probably Xavier will appear for the umpteenth time instead I decided going to the bathroom. When I was coming back to the dance room I saw two people fighting. After a moment I clearly see that Brody and Finn are fighting, unbelievable, fucking morons! And when I was about to start to run towards them Quinn stopped me grabbing me by the arm.

– Santana where do you think you're going?

– I'm about to kick some asses.

– And that's a good idea because…

– Quinn let me go! – She still had her hand on my arm – Both are jerks and I want punch them.

– You can't fight.

– I can and I will, at least I can hurt badly one of them.

– Definitely something is wrong with you! Let Puck and Sam handle it, for once you could stay out of problems.

Puck and Sam are able to separate Finn and Brody and I decided to go to the dance room to continue dancing and when I'm about halfway "Santana Lopez" I heard Rachel yelling my name and I abruptly stopped "Where do you think you're going?" Rachel's voice sounds pretty mad.

– I was going back to the dance floor.

– So are you happy? – She raises her eyebrows.

– What?

– Are you happy with the results of your little experiment?

– I think that you officially lost your mind!

– Well, how great was your idea about bring Brody? The result was less than perfect, a fight, just marvelous, congratulations! I was trying to be cynical in case you haven't noticed.

– Bullshit! Is not my fault that they fought – I objected – If they have a mindset of a five year old kid, isn't my fault!

– Thanks for ruin the party for everyone, especially your friends who are celebrating their love! – Rachel yelled at me – As usual you do what you please! I can't believe it, I can't…

– It's not like I would have put a gun in their heads and force them to fight! – Rachel behavior is infuriating – Why don't you go over there and yell at someone who actually cares about what are you saying.

– Sometimes I don't get why we still friends after all these years, you only care about yourself, it's like you're numb to other people's feelings.

That's the straw that broke the camel's back, how she dares!

– Santana I'm sor….. – Rachel's features softened but I cut her off.

– I'm sick and tired; every freaking time I snap at someone is because I'm a bitch – I'm feeling very angry – But when you go all crazy bitch is because I deserved, no way. And yeah you are right I don't care about anything more than me, because of that I never help my friends taking care of their children for example or giving them shelter in my house when their marriages sinks – With that last sentence Rachel's eyes are full of angry.

– Now you are claiming that you are kind of saint or what! Because honey, you are not!

– No! But neither you are – I ironically laughed – You could see it if you get off the stick that sometimes you have in your ass and assume your mistakes or at least stop blaming me for them.

And I leave; while I'm going to the exit I can see the astonished faces from Sam, Puck, Brody, Finn and Quinn who have seen the whole fight. Brody tries to reach me for what I suppose is giving some kind of explanation but I don't care "Wreston, don't touch me" and I make my way outside. I walk a couple of streets to cool off but I can't come back, I really don't want screw more the party than Rachel and I already did.

I was able to stop a cab and go home. When I arrived I just kicked off my heels and the dress, after a shower I put my pajama and I lie on the couch just recalling the previous events. Someone is knocking at the door I hope isn't Rachel, I don't want fight again, I'm a little bit tired but probably we'll talk tomorrow this is not like first time we fight. Perhaps is Brody, if is who shows up I'm going to kill him, but it's unlikely because is a little late.

– Why you didn't come back to the party?

– Hello to you too!

– San, why you didn't come back to the party?

Britt who is still with the same clothes she was wearing at the party is at my door with an inquisitive look and waiting for an answer. I leave the door open and went to my previous spot on the sofa while I grab my phone and she stepped inside.

– You came all this way to lecture me? Don't worry; Rachel already did it.

Hablando de la reina de roma, I roll my eyes because I got a message from Rachel.

**Chat: Berry**

*You didn't come back – Berry

*Elemental querido Watson – Santana

After answering the message I looked at Brittany who again is waiting for some kind of answer, but I'm afraid that I've already said too much tonight and the conversation with Lucia is still in my head, again the thoughts of me fading away when Xavier is in the same room.

– Really Britt, I'm not in the mood.

– I just came to see if you were ok, because you left the party without saying a word.

My phone vibrates again.

**Chat: Berry**

*We must talk – Berry

*Tomorrow? – Berry

I raise my eyes because Brittany is patting my legs to make room on the couch for her so she can sit too.

**–** I'm fine, don't worry.

My phone vibrates once again.

**Chat: Berry**

Santana…. – Berry

I started to type an answer because Rachel probably doesn't stop sending message until she gets a reply, she's always so persistent is like a good virtue but at the same time is a big flaw.

**Chat: Berry**

*Ok – Santana

*You won't come home tonight? – Santana

* No, the best is that I sleep somewhere else – Berry

* Ok – Santana

While I was texting for a moment I forget Brittany is in here until I heard her clears her throat.

– Who you are texting that you can't talk with me – She says a little annoyed.

– Rachel.

– You two are already fine? That's fast.

– Not yet, but we'll get over it, we always do.

And then my soft side appears, I hesitate a little but in the end I send another couple of texts. I still quite mad at Rachel but I can't help be worried about her, because that night she was too drama queen even for her.

**Chat: Berry**

*Rach – Santana

*What? – Berry

*Be safe and choose wisely – Santana

*I will – Berry

When I look at Britt again she has a scowl.

– What?

– Nothing, I just come all the way here to check on you and you're ignoring me for Rachel, I know she is your friend but you had a fight a couple hours ago and, you maybe need to talk to someone else. What happened?

– Seriously – I had to laugh at the comment – Well I'm fine. And the fight is between Rachel and me; you don't need to get involved.

– Xavier explained about the fight because I was dancing with Mike and I heard nothing. It was because you brought Brody to the party?

Again talking about Xavier, I'm done for tonight, I can't. I get up from the couch and I make my way towards the door and open it and check the hall.

– What are you doing, San? Nobody knocked on the door! – Britt was surprised for my actions.

– I just checking because you say Xavier's name and perhaps he will appear and you have to go.

– What?! I don't understand you; you remember that I came to check on you.

– Thanks, I'm fine – Britt still stood on the sofa – What are you waiting for? – My cynic side emerged to the surface – Go and find your boyfriend and have a little bunch of kids who don't what to do, whether to feed the ducks or eat them.

– That was mean!

And within second I regret what I just said and Brittany gets up ready for leaving the apartment, nice Santana tonight you are a girl on fire on the subject of arguing with friends. When she was about to pass for the door I catch Britt by her arm.

– I'm still in a defensive mode, hurting a little because of the fight with Rachel and the things we said to each other – And without thinking I whispered – Stay, please…

Her face was beyond surprised again and her mouth formed an o shape. I think that probably she didn't see that coming, well, neither do I and I was the one that said it.

– I'm still mad at you – She had a serious looking – But you said please, so I'll stay but don't get your hopes up because there isn't any sweet lady kisses for you.

And with no other word she puts my hand away and starts walking towards my room.

* * *

Menos da una piedra = better than nothing

¡Qué pesado! = What a drag this guy is!

Hablando de la reina de roma = talk of the devil


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything it's just for entertainment. Sometimes I will use fragments from glee that don't belong to me either. Thanks for reading I hope you have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

I followed her until my room but she closed the door in my face "this bed is taken tonight". Perfect, wonderful, I'm lacking of words to describe the end of this night. So Britt is mad at me but still sleeps in my bed then that means that I'm sleeping elsewhere. Where is Santana Lopez the HBIC is a thing that I would like to know. Now Rachel's bed is my destination, but I will turn around her Barbara Streisand doll because I think the doll stares me and is creepy.

I was peacefully sleeping and when I turn around "What the hell" I mumbled because I saw a body next to me "Britt?" I don't understand anything. Fucking unbelievable, she kicked me out of my freaking bed and now is sleeping in here. I'm going to my room and when I was about to get in bed I had an idea that involves a door, a bucket and water. So after set up my brilliant idea I'm going to happily sleep.

When I was younger I justified my wrongdoings telling that was Snix, my bad side but this will be signed by Santana Lopez all over it. Not much later I heard the door open and immediately the bucket fell and hit Britt's head "Ouchhh! What was that!" and a smirk spread over my face.

– You are lucky I've change and the bucket is empty, in old times had been filled with cold water and ice or maybe with a disgusting liquid – I felt the bucket hitting on my head – What are you doing?!

– I'm fighting back! – She laughed and she jumped into bed.

– Are you gonna sleep any time soon?

– I don't like sleep alone in a strange place and now I'm worried that you could bury me while I'm sleeping.

– Smart girl – I chuckled and she looks at me with confusion – I'm kidding, but this is not an unfamiliar place, you had been in my house thousands times.

– Still isn't my bed and I don't like be alone.

– Even if you are mad at me.

– Even if I still mad at you.

– Well then, good night!

And without another word I turn around and I got back to sleep.

I don't know what time is it when my phone (the one I forget in Rachel's bedroom) rang. Is Sue, that woman never sleeps! I pick the call when I'm in the living room.

– What?

– The adoption process is finally over!

– Oh – I said nonchalantly.

– Boobs McGee you could show a little bit of gratitude, don't you think?

– The last time you told me that Marley was moving in two weeks was a lie, so excuse me if I don't get my hopes up again so easily.

– Well then I will burn the papers.

– What! The papers! – Maybe a little tear of joy is running down to my cheek.

– Yes and I'm burning them.

– Stop it, thank you for your help!

– On Monday you can sign them. You disrespect my work again and you're out – Hhe hung up.

"Yes!" I said out loud and Brittany appeared in the living room only wearing an old t-shirt of mine and with her hair in a bun.

– What's going on? What time it is? – She seems a little confused.

– I don't know what fucking time is and I don't really care.

I go towards her, right now I'm so happy and I jumped on her, I put my legs around her hips and my arms around her neck, we stumble a little but Britt maintains the balance.

– Sue has the paperwork done! Finally I will adopt Marley – I'm so happy and so nervous at the same time.

– Uohh….

And I just kiss Brittany; right now I'm overjoyed and just let myself go, it was only putting our lips together and then I pulled away.

– Damn! I need to buy a few things! And some games for Marley or stuffed animals.

I leave Britt and I start pacing around the room trying to remember what stuff I need to buy and making mental notes, when Brittany grasp me by my hips.

– Calm down San! You already bought all that Marley needs, she has a room plenty of games, clothes and books – She lets out an adorable laugh – And the most important a mum who cares about her more than anything in the world.

And at this very moment I really think that Brittany Susan Pierce is flawless, deal with it! And maybe I fallen for her again, even I don't know if that's possible.

– I think I need a shower.

– Make yourself home.

She went to the room again and I sit on the couch, still thrilled for the previous events. And then the door opens and Rachel appears with a backpack and an envelope her hand. She suddenly stops I guess she didn't expect to see me sitting in the living room with a big grin in my face, after parties I usually sleep until afternoon. And there is an awkward silent, when we don't know what to do besides staring at each other. The silent was broken because of Britt's voice.

– I can't find the clean towels, where do you keep them? Rachel! – She was surprised for the presence of the tiny brunette.

– Hello there, Brittany! The clean towels are in the closet on the right.

– Okey-dokey! – Britt answered and disappeared again.

Rachel and I were in silence again, but then I thought that I screwed plenty of times too.

– We will be fine again if you take off that damn stick!

– Yes, I got rid of it yesterday. For greater good and Kurt's sake!

– Fine, now we can get over the sentimental bullshit – I said as I lay on the couch – So what are you going to make me for breakfast? And I want a normal breakfast not any vegan shit friendly of yours!

She makes her way to the sofa and gave the envelope that had been in her hand all the time.

– Tickets for Broadway?

– More specifically for "Rock ages" since you already seen "Wicked" several times, "The Lion king", "Mamma Mia" and "Annie" because of me, besides this is our thing for apologies, isn't it?

– Yeah, it is – I smile – But I'm still waiting for my breakfast.

– Of course.

– And I have some quite interesting news!

Rachel is in the kitchen making coffee and we talk about Marley. Harmony call me because a pipe broke at the bar and now I have to go because Puck's phone is off, he always take care of plumbing stuff, is more of his business than mine as weird as can sound. While I was talking with Harmony someone knocked on the door.

– Quinn! – Rachel said after open the door.

– Rachel! Thanks…. – Brittany said walking in the living room again after a shower and with fresh clothes.

– Brittany! – Quinn exclaims poking her head through the door.

– Now that we know the name of each one we can move on – I said after hung up on the phone and the three are glaring at me – What?

After a little breakfast, Britt is going home because she has stuff to do, Rachel has a rehearsal this afternoon and stays in home resting and Quinn comes to the bar with me.

– I'm glad that you and Rachel are fine even she's a little annoying sometimes, the two have been friends so long it would be a shame that you can't fix a little misunderstanding.

– Watch your mouth Fabray! Rachel is my friend.

– I didn't want…

Puck finally is calling back.

– It was about damn time! – I said answering under Quinn's gaze – Wait a moment Puck, I'm going to set the speaker because Quinn is in here too.

– What's up Q? How are your feet after dancing with Finn Astaire?

– My feet are fine, after all I dated him for almost a year and I can handle one night of dancing.

– Almost a year, I still can't believe it! – I said shaking my head.

– Finn Astaire, that's a good one! – Quinn said amused.

– Blonde, I'm the funniest guy you'll ever meet.

– That's the problem Puck; you think that you are funnier than you actually are.

– Give me a truce Santana! I'm hung-over! For once can you could be nice? Just once?

– Listen the poor man, give him a truce! – Quinn repeated like a parrot.

– So you know, Sofia was still asking about you, my advice put your shit together and have a fun!

– I don't need help with women, just for your information. And now I have other priorities since Marley is going to live with me!

– I didn't know, I'm happy for you, for both!

– Don't try to change the subject! – Quinn interjects.

– Fabray! Don't encourage him!

– For once he's right! And Marley is not an excuse.

– So what if I will have 40 and I'm still single, I don't care. And anyone could explain me – I started to say out loud and looking to the other side of the empty bar like someone else was in there – Why this conversation about a broken pipe turned into a conversation about my love life.

– More accurately about your lack of – Quinn pointed.

– Thanks for the input Bridget Jones; your love life is such a role model because is just missing a dust ball!

– Well I just thought about a broken pipe and I realized that you may…

– Don't you dare to finish that sentence Puck! – I raise my finger towards the speaker; even he can't saw me – Because I swear I'll kill you.

– She raised her finger, be careful.

– Calm your tits! I'm kidding.

– Whatever! The plumber is gone, the leak is fixed but we can't open until Monday.

– That's what I need to hear; now my fiancé is waiting for me, if you know what…..

– Puuuck! Stop it! – Quinn and I shout at once.

– Ok, ok, no need to scream, ladies see you soon.

* * *

Marley had been living with me for a month and a half, well with me and Rachel and we're perfectly fine, the transition was perfect. Is Wednesday night and Marley is a little bit sick. But the problem is that this Friday night she would sleeping into Hummel-Anderson's house because on Saturday morning Kurt, Blaine, Lucas and Marley are going to the amusement park and since I have to work on Friday night is way easier that the little girl sleeps there instead of in our house. "Our house" I like how it sounds, after this month and half I still have to get used.

– Don't worry; you will be fine for going to the park this weekend.

Marley has been so excited about the park it would break my heart if she does couldn't go because of flu.

– My head hurts. Can you kiss it?

– Of course! – And I gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

– I hope you don't get ill for kiss me.

– If I get ill, would be totally worth it. Want to know why? – Marley nods and I tickled her – Because you make my world a living place!

– So maybe….if we sing a little…maybe I could feel better – Marley said with a shy smile.

– Sure! - Note to myself perhaps Marley and Rachel spend too much time together – What do you want to sing?

– My parents' song!

The famous song, Marley explained me that her mother told that when their parents met, instantly fell in love like in a fairy tale and this song was playing in the background, maybe they met this way I really don't know. Also Marley believes that her father was a good man who died in a car accident before she was born; but nothing further from the truth the man was an asshole. A con man that left Marley's mother when he found out about the pregnancy and stole all the money because is what a fucking con man does. I admire Marley's mom, such a brave woman raising a kid by herself and still is capable to say good things about the twat who abandoned them even if they were lies, just only to make the kid a little bit happy.

– Don't know much about history, don't know much biology…– Marley started to sing – Sing with me, pleaseeee.

– Don't know much about the French I took – I started to sing and Marley joined in the parts she remembered – But I do know that I love you, and I know that if you love me too, what a wonderful world this would be.

I was making the pace's song tapping on my leg. "Don't know much about geography, don't know much trigonometry, don't know much about algebra, don't know what a slide rule is for, but I do know that one and one is two and if this one could be with you what a wonderful world this would be". I put other hand in front of my chest. I can't help that gesture when I'm singing. Marley's yawned once and closes her eyes briefly.

"Don't know much about history, don't know much biology, don't know much about science book, don't know much about the French I took" and I stroked Marley's cheek and she yawned again. "But I do know that I love you, and I know that if you love me too, what a wonderful world this would be" I finished the song softly because the little girl was already soundly sleep with a big smile on her face probably dreaming about how her parents met. And when I turn around I saw Rachel resting on the door frame smiling at me, we left the room and I close the door.

– I would give her the moon if I could – I said looking between Rachel and the door of Marley's room.

– I can tell – Rachel said as she nods.

And there was the kind of moment that I was expecting a Rachel's hug. I mean, is a sweet moment about Marley and me being a super awesome great mum, for god's sake Rachel even tried to hug me once when I won the prize in the cereal box and there's always a prize in cereal boxes!

– Aren't you going to try to hug me?

– The little girl is sick and you probably are going to be sick as well so I will let go this time.

– Rachel Berry just refused to hug someone, perhaps hell has frozen over!

– And I started walking to the kitchen and before I can take two steps she is hugging me.

– Marleyandyouaresupercute! – She said super quickly.

– Damn it Berry!

– It was your fault, you asked for a hug! – She was still clutching me tighter.

– No, I did not! I just wondered that if you were or not trying to hug me, which is different – And both began to laugh.

– Are you doing anything special right now?

– No, why? – I asked curiously.

– We haven't had a proper time to engage a conversation. What do you think about small talk before going to sleep?

– Both sat on the sofa and Rachel has an amused face as she puts the phone back into her pocket

– Soo… you never asked where I spent the night after our fight.

– I don't need, I learned a lesson and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship with bullshit – She was trying to give me serious look but she miserably failed – With more bullshit than usual. But you know that I'm still betting on your love life, that's my last offer!

– Yes, is the least I expect from all my dearest friends!

– But now that you mention, only for your information I didn't bring Brody to annoy Finn, but latter I realized that wasn't one of my best ideas.

– Yeah I know, but in fact helped me a little.

– Soooo you were mad because I was right?

– No, I was mad at you because Finn and Brody fought and you were the one who brought Brody.

– Well changing the subject, I have to ask something that is been on my mind lately, but it's about Jesse so if you don't want answ….

– Go on – She cut me off.

– It was worth it?

– What do you mean?

– The love, the marriage, the divorce, do you still think was worth it to be with Jesse despite the pain?

– Santana, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't worth it, at the time I thought he was the one and I guess that Jesse thought the same about me.

– Seems you have zero bitterness towards St. James. You have to admit that's a little weird because in the end he was who gave up on your marriage – Maybe that sounded a little rough – I'm just stating a fact.

– Yeah you have a point, but I don't have hard feelings because if I had been in his place I would have done the same, after all Jesse and I are very alike.

– Are you saying that you will give up on love because of work?

– Since when you are team "epic love" all the way? Because you are the most pragmatic person I ever knew.

– Excuse me being pragmatic is a blessing!

– After the divorce I stop believing in epics loves, they are just for movies but I really think as well that maybe with the right person I will find the balance – Her eyes are wide open, like she just got an epiphany or something like that – But that doesn't mean that if you want something, better get it before it's gone.

– For a moment I was a little worried but now I can see that she is still in there!

– Who?

– The hopeless romantic that we all known.

– Good night! – Rachel smiled and get up.

Now is officially in some place she has a knight in shining armor or at least an interesting mockingbird, only time will tell.

Friday came and fortunately Marley has recovered from the flu so after lunch Blaine came to pick her.

– Marley behave yourself!

– Ok San!

– Go and get your backpack! – Marley quickly goes.

– Santana! Marley is always an angel! So since you are working today until late, Kurt and I thought that she can stay with us until Sunday morning so you can relax on Saturday.

– In fact that's not a bad idea, Friday is always a busy day.

– Besides this way we can spend all day in the park!

– Yay, all day in the park! – Marley comes back to the living room.

– My kid changes her time with me for more time in the park – I laughed – Come here give a hug, have fun! – I kiss her on the top of the head.

Marley and Blaine left the apartment hand in hand and after a one last look to Marley and waving her goodbye I closed the door.

I'm getting ready for work but I'm not feeling quite well, the nauseas and malaise I had been feeling since yesterday are increasing. I'm so tired that I'm putting my pair of green converse instead of high heels and choosing more comfortable clothes that I have. I'm just getting hotter and no in a good way and but business is business and although I started to feeling a little numb, I grab the keys and walk towards the elevator but my knees suddenly falter and almost fell on the ground, but I was capable to lean against the wall.

So after a minute or maybe a couple of minutes leaning into the wall I call Puck, damn voicemail "I'm sick, I can't going to work" and I'm going back to my apartment because all at once I'm very tired. I open the door with the keys that still have in my hand. Once inside I'm going towards my room and in halfway I ran out of steam and I think I'm about to pass out.

* * *

Wonderful World – Sam Cooke


End file.
